Changer de Vies
by MoOonshine
Summary: Pour ceux et celles qui en ont assez du méchant Wufei... Ua et Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGER DE VIE(S) **

_

* * *

_

_Disclamer: hélas, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Ephraïm._

_J__e sais que le thème est banal, mais il me tient à coeur._

_Spèciale dédicace à l'ordinateur de WIlfried._

_Gaffe au Warning: attaque de guimauve, selon Wilfried et Alf-sig... mais bon, c'est normal j'étais en manque de chocolat...

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_POV de Wufei_

Je pousse la porte ; l'odeur de la cuisine m'assaille. Quand je pense qu'il y a deux mois, à peine, je me serrai servi une bière et j'aurai réchauffé les restes de la veille ; mais maintenant, quand je rentre il y a toujours quelqu'un qui m'attends. Je souris en voyant le second casque posé sur la console du couloir, et oui, deux mois c'est assez long pour Changr une vie. Je rentre dans la cuisine et m'approche de lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour de son cou. Je le sens tressaillir quand je pose ma tête sur ses épaules. J'aime son odeur, cannelle ; j'enfuis mon nez dans son cou. Il se retourne pour me faire face et me repousse légèrement en souriant.

-Wufei, s'il te plait… arrête je t'en prie…

Toujours cette même voix, craintive et suppliante ; deux mois ne suffissent donc pas à Changr une vie. Je me recule et lui attrape la main que je porte à mes lèvres. Je me suis mis à aimer toutes ces petites intentions ; je dois lui montrer que jamais je ne le laisserais…

-Que nous as-tu préparer de bon ?

-Oh, j'ai fait avec ce qu'il restait dans les placards, il faut vraiment que j'aille faire les…

Il s'arrête subitement de parler, il s'est sans doute rendu compte que sa réponse n'était pas celle que j'attendais. Il se met à bredouiller, je soupire :

-On ira demain, je ne travaille pas.

Je le regarde baisser la tête et l'entends murmurer :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner…

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi…

Il redresse la tête et me sourit.

-Merci...

Je lui souris à mon tour en levant ma main pour lui caresser la joue, son mouvement de recul me fait soupirer.

-Je vais mettre la table.

-Non, laisse je m'en occupe, tu as du avoir un journée éprouvante.

-D'accord, est-ce bientôt près ou je peux aller prendre une douche ?

-Non, vas-y…

-A tout de suite.

Je le laisse s'occuper de tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au jour où je trouverai celui qui est la cause de son comportement. Ce jour-là, je lui ferai regretter de s'en être pris à Ephraïm.

Lorsque je redescend au salon, il a mit la table et arrive juste avec le plat. Je lui enlève des mains, lui vole un baiser et lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Il n'a pas vraiment changé pendant ces deux mois, toujours à surveiller ses paroles devant moi, comme si il me craignait, comme si j'étais LUI. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, elle était on ne peut plus étrange.

-Tu as l'air pensif Wufei. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je pensais à notre rencontre.

**FLASH BACK **

Nous avons enfin fini notre journée, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. D'un certain coté j'envie Barton et Yuy, eux au moins ils ont ne sont pas seuls.

-Messieurs.

-Commissaire ?

Si le commissaire prend la peine de descendre aux vestiaires c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je surprends les regards noirs que Yuy adresse à Kushrénada. Barton me regarde en haussant les épaules.

-Nous allons avoir besoin de vous.

-Encore ?

-Oui, les mœurs nous ont demandé de faire une descente pour eux.

-Les mœurs ?

-Donc on va passer la nuit à faire des vérifications d'identités.

-Exactement Yuy, vous y voyiez un problème ?

-Eh bien disons que passer la nuit avec des prostituées ne m'enchantent guère...

Direct, c'est Yuy tout craché quoi que je me demande si Maxwell n'aurait pas une mauvaise influence sur lui ?

Minuit moins dix, nous nous mettons en route. Les fourgonnettes des bleus suivent nos motos, plus pratique pour interpeller ceux qui voudraient s'enfuir.

Nous sommes enfin sur les lieux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le tour est fait et les fourgonnettes sont pleines.

-Eh, reste là, toi !

Je tourne la tête vers l'éclat de voix. Un lieutenant était aux prises avec un jeune homme, ce dernier tente de lui échapper, pour rattraper un homme qui s'enfuit en courant. Le prostitué se laisse glisser à terre, en frappant de ses poings le sol. Le policier le relève sans ménagement et le traîne jusqu'au fourgon.

_Commissariat _

-Oh, c'est ici que ça se passe !

Mon 'interlocutrice' daigne enfin tourner sa tête vers moi. Elle me montre d'un signe de la main la table voisine.

-Non, mais temps que vous y êtes vous n'avez qu'à organiser un tournante, aussi ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous lui avez refilé le flic le plus pervers de toute la PJ et son client s'est barré avec son pognon... Il va se faire tuer.

-Il attendra avant de payer sa came, c'est tout

-Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout! Ephraïm ne se drogue pas. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui...

Mais Wufei ne l'écoutait plus, tourné vers le jeune homme.

-Ephraïm?

Un murmure. Deux regards qui se croisent.

-J'ai l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu.

-Il y a une telle détresse dans ses yeux.

C'était comme si le monde autour d'eux avait disparu, les bruits s'étaient estompés; seulement eux deux... Les yeux se suppliaient...

-Aide moi... Sauve moi...

Une gifle le rappela à l'ordre.

_POV d'Ephraïm _

Mais pourquoi me frappent-ils tous? Je ne faisais que le regarder... me noyer dans ses yeux noirs... Une telle force s'en dégage... J'aimerais lui ressembler. Le voici justement qui se lève. Il va sûrement rentré chez lui, embrasser sa femme et ses enfants: vivre.

Tiens, il s'approche de son collège, sûrement pour lui dire au revoir. Il ne m'accordera aucun regard. Je ne suis rien pour lui...

-Je te remplace!

-Mais...?

-Je te remplace, insista Wufei

-OK, mais c'est bien dommage tu commençais à me plaire...

Il me saisit le menton d'un geste brusque, me sourit avant de prendre sa veste et de quitter le commissariat. Je passe les doigts sur la joue qu'il a giflé.

-Il t'a fait mal?

Je relève la tête pour croiser deux orbes onyx.

-Je... un peu...

Il se lève.

-Suis moi!

Bien sur, il va accepter de me laisser partir à condition que je couche avec lui, comme tous les autres. Je le suis à l'étage. Il toque à une porte.

-Non, non. Ça y est je rentre chez moi. Catherine m'attend.

-Désolé Po, mais tu vas devoir rester encore un peu.

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Une femme apparaît.

-Chang, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais là, vois-tu, te me gonfles !

-Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

S'occuper de moi... Mais, c'est un médecin...Il veut m'aider ?

-Uhm... Entrez et asseyez vous!

-Si cela vous retarde, ce n'est pas important... Je peux...

-Tut tut asseyez vous. Dit donc Chang, tu fais des interrogatoires à cette heure-ci !

-Pas un interrogatoire... une descente.

-Ah ! Pour les moeurs ? Tu veux bien ôter ta chemise.

-C'est ... obligatoire?

-Si je veux te soigner oui...

Je retire mon haut. Je sens leurs regards sur mon torse, il porte encore les marques de mes précédents clients.

_POV de Wufei _

Pendant que Sally l'examine, j'en profite pour lui poser les questions habituelles. Lorsque nous redescendons, je vois Barton et Yuy ranger leurs affaires et se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Ephraïm, quant à lui, se dirige vers un groupe de trois personnes qui l'attendent dehors, deux femmes et un homme... trois prostitués comme lui.

Je vois une des femmes lui arrangeait les cheveux en parlant. Il hoche la tête et croise mon regard.

-Salut Chang, à demain.

-Salut.

Je passe au vestiaire, je suis le dernier... Ils sont encore tous les quatre là.

-Ephraïm?

Ils se tournent vers moi.

-Accepterais-tu de venir prendre un café avec moi ?

-Eh bien, je...

-Vas-y, le coupa une des femmes.

-Mais...

-Allez

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Avec plaisir.

Nous buvons nos commandes en silence, osant à peine nous regarder et encore moins nous toucher.

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de t'en sortir?

-Pour aller où ? Je serais à la rue. Je n'ai nulle part à aller... Je ne sais faire que ça.

-Non, je ne pense pas, tu as l'air d'une personne intelligente...

-Ils s'en fichent tous... ce qui les intéresse c'est mon corps et rien d'autre!

Il regarde sa montre et se lève en soupirant.

-Je suis désolée, je dois y aller...

-Attends!

Je lui saisis le poignet que je relâche presque aussitôt, comme si ce toucher m'avait brûlé.

-Voici mon adresse.

-Je... d'accord... merci.

Je lui tends un morceau de papier. Je reste assis là encore un moment, fixant la rue où il a disparut. Sur le trajet du retour, je n'ai cesse de penser à lui, de revoir ses traits. J'ai eu envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, plus jamais le voir souffrir.

Il est si beau et si fragile... 23 ans...S'il continue cette vie, il en mourra.

On sonne, je me lève pour aller ouvrir, en me demandant qui cela peut bien être à une heure aussi tardive. La première chose que je vois est la pluie qui tombe avec rage, et les éclaires qui illuminent le ciel. Puis lui, il est là, attendant que je parle.

-Ephraïm ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Entre, tu dois être trempé.

Comble de l'ironie, j'ai devant les yeux la personne qui occupe mes pensées depuis hier soir. Il rentre à l'intérieur, gardant ses yeux obstinément pointés vers le sol.

-Je...

Il se frotte les bras pour se réchauffer.

-Viens t'asseoir au salon. Je reviens...

Je monte à l'étage pour lui chercher des vêtements secs et décents. Je redescends et lui tends mes trouvailles. Il lève la tête...

-Je vais à la cuisine préparer quelque chose de chaud. Du chocolat. Profites-en pour te changer.

Il acquiesce. Je le rejoins quelques minutes après avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Je lui en tends une. Mes yeux dérivent vers les vêtements qu'il portait quand il est arrivé.

-Je suis parti... Je ne savais pas où aller... J'avais votre adresse... Mais...

-Tu as bien fait de venir...

Un silence gêné s'installe. Il souffle sur son chocolat avant de le boire.

-Je ne veux pas déranger... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici... J'ai... fait une erreur, comment j'ai pu penser que vous alliez m'aider... Je ...

Ephraïm se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, je lui attrape le poignet.

-Attends, si je t'ai donné mon adresse c'est pour que tu viennes me trouver si tu en as besoin.

-J'en avais besoin.

Un murmure, un souffle, un appel à l'aide.

-Reste... avec moi...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es venu me voir... et que je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je ne veux pas...

-Je...

Des larmes roulent doucement sur ses joues. Je l'attire vers moi. Ses mains s'accrochent à mon pull, comme une ultime sortie de secours.

-Ca va aller. Je vais chercher des couvertures. Le canapé fait lit.

- Mais vous êtes peut-être marié et moi qui...

-Je l'ai été. Meiran est morte il y a 3 ans.

-Je suis désolé...

-Oh ce n'est rien... mais tu dois être fatigué...

Je lui tends les couvertures et un oreiller.

-Merci.

-Bon... Ma chambre est à l'étage, la première porte à droite après l'escalier.

-D'accord.

Je le laisse seul en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, je pensais à lui, j'ai envie de le voir, de regarder son visage. J'enfile rapidement une chemise avant de me diriger vers la porte. J'ai à peine posé la main sur la clenche que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer Ephraïm.

-Première porte à droite après l'escalier.

Il laisse tomber la couverture qui le recouvre, dévoilant son corps nu. Il se rapproche de moi et me pousse vers le lit. Il s'assoit sur mon bassin et se penche vers mes lèvres.

-J'ai compris le message, dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je savoure le contact de ses lèvres tant désirées sur les miennes, avant de comprendre et de me reculer subitement.

-Non...je.

Il me regarde puis se décale avant de m'attirer sur lui. Ses mains enlèvent mes vêtements mais son regard reste obstinément loin de moi. Je l'oblige à tourner son visage vers moi. Il relève les yeux. Il retient à grande peine ses larmes. Je l'embrasse à mon tour et éteint la lumière, avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de fermer les yeux. Je le sens se tendre avant de se relâcher. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je le sens même se blottir encore plus dans mes bras.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ephraïm se réveille, il se sent étrangement bien. Il sursaute quand deux bras l'enlacent. Puis toute la soirée lui revient en mémoire. Il s'était comporté comme...une pute envers cet homme qui l'avait accueillit, mais Ephraïm ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien dans les bras du chinois ; il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Une fois réveiller, l'homme allait sûrement le mettre à la porte ou le réduire à l'état de pute domestique... Ephraïm soupira et se blottit encore pus dans les bras de Wufei ; alors autant en profiter, non ?

Wufei fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit le corps du jeune homme se serrer davantage contre lui, il devait sûrement être encore endormi.

Comme il est beau, Ephraïm rougit à sa pensée... Il ne devait surtout pas tomber amoureux, cela serait encore plus douloureux quand il devrait partir... Il posa sa main sur le torse du chinois.

Wufei soupira, il était vraiment dans de beaux draps, il ne connaissait même pas ce jeune homme, mais, en sa présence il se sentait... apaisé et heureux.

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Les mains se posèrent en même temps, ce qui rompit le charme car maintenant, chacun savait que l'autre était réveillé. Ephraïm se redressa, se couvrant de la couette et recula loin de Wufei. Celui-ci le vit alors rougir et baisser la tête. D'une poigne ferme mais douce il obligea le jeune homme à se rallonger à ses côtés.

-Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre... enfin, jusqu'à avant-hier ! Depuis que je t'ai vu, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : passer du temps avec toi, t'aimer... Je crois que je suis... tombé amoureux de toi.

-J'ai... aimé du premier regard un capitaine de police...je...

Ephraïm releva les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux de Wufei.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour rester ici ?...

-Non, c'est la vérité !

Wufei approcha ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis.

-Seulement...je ne pourrais pas...

-Chut ! Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser qui insufflait confiance, amour et sincérité.

Wufei caressa la joue d'Ephraïm.

-Quand tu seras prêt et pas avant...

-Merci.

Ephraïm se jeta au cou de Wufei ; celui-ci pouvait sentir son parfum, son odeur...

Mais la sonnerie du réveil brisa la magie du moment. Ephraïm ne semblait pas décider à bouger.

-Ephraïm.

Ce dernier attrapa la main de Wufei qui caressait sa joue.

-Est-ce que... ce soir... je dois... ?

-Ephraïm ?

Wufei lui releva la tête.

-Personne, tu m'entends, personne n'as le droit de te toucher si tu ne le veux pas...

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Et, depuis tout ce temps, il est resté ici... avec moi... ensemble.

Nous débarrassons la table et montons nous coucher... Je m'endors en le tenant serrer contre moi... je ne veux plus qu'il retrouve la même vie que celle qu'il a eu à mener avant.

-Dors bien, tianshi.

**FIN CHAPITRE 1 **

Et voilà déjà un chapitre de terminé. Le chapitre deux étant encore en cours d'écriture, il mettra un peu plus de temps à être publié: environ une ou deux semaines. Les autres chapitres étant déjà écrit, j'en publierai un toutes les semaines. voila voila alors reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANGER DE VIE(S) **

_

* * *

Comme promis voici le second chapitre... je pense que le troisième sera publié dans deux semaines aussi... voilou bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 _

POV de Wufei

19h15, fin du service. Nous nous changeons dans les vestiaires. Barton nous racontes sa soirée avec Winner.

-Et il l'a frappé ? demande Heero en sortant de la douche.

-Oui, un crochet du droit.

-Eh bien, venant de Winner, c'est inhabituel...

-En même temps ce journaliste l'avait cherché... Pour une fois qu'on était tranquille, entre ses réunions et mes heures supplémentaires...

-Et qu'a-t-il demandé ?

-S'il connaissait la cause de la perte d'un certain nombre d'actionnaires et de clients...

-Alors ?

-Son mariage... Il lui a demandé s'il regrettait maintenant... Et là, Quatre s'est levé et l'a frappé.

Je récupère mes affaires dans mon casier.

-Et toi Yuy, ta soirée ?

-On peut dire qu'elle s'est bien passée.

Je me retourne pour le voir avec un sourire en coin.

-Wufei, ce soir on se fait un ciné avec Quatre et Duo, tu veux nous accompagner ?

-Non merci, je pense que l'on va aller au restaurant.

-On ?

-Oui, on !

Pourquoi ne puis-je par leur en parler ? Aurais-je honte de mon amour pour lui ?

-C'est un ami que j'ai rencontré.

-Alors fait attention que Duo ne l'apprenne pas, avec sa curiosité il va te les casser jusqu'à ce que tu lui présente.

Nous sortons du commissariat. Winner et Maxwell attendent au café d'en face. J'aimerais qu'Ephraïm m'attende, qu'il soit là... Je les salue et démarre ma moto.

La porte claque.

-Ephraïm ?

-Sous la douche !

Je monte dans la chambre et hésite à entrer dans la salle de bain. J'entrouvre la porte. Il est de dos, nu... Il se retourne en même temps que je referme la porte.

Cinq minutes après, il me rejoint dans la chambre, habillé d'un peignoir.

-Déjà rentré Wufei ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quelque chose...mais le temps que tu prennes une douche et ce sera prêt.

-Pas besoin, mon ange.

-Ah, tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non, nous allons au restaurant

-Au restaurant ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bah, nous n'avons pas encore fait de sortie à proprement parler...

-Cela me fait très plaisir, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

-Alors prépare toi.

Ephraïm attrapa des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Wufei arrêta Ephraïm et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel Ephraïm répondit timidement. Les vêtements qu'Ephraïm tenait tombèrent à terre. Le baiser se fit passionné. Les mains s'accrochèrent. Les deux hommes se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

-Je t'attend en bas, dis-je en ramassant les habits tombés au sol.

Lorsqu' Ephraïm redescend, Wufei l'observe. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai aimé. Depuis Meiran... que je ne me suis plus endormi en serrant quelqu'un dans mes bras.

-Wufei ?

-Tu es prêt ? Alors on y va.

J'attrape les clefs de la moto et tend un casque à Ephraïm.

POV d'Ephraïm

-En moto ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je pensais que depuis ta femme, tu...

Wufei claqua la porte du placard.

-Cela n'a rien à voir !

Oui, bien sur, rien à voir... Meiran était sa femme, il l'aimait... et moi...

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler...

Nous nous mettons en route et, dix minutes après, nous arrivons devant un restaurant. Wufei arrêta la moto et descendit. Je regarde le nom du restaurant : « Shoot Again »... des souvenirs me reviennent.

-Non !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ephraïm ?

-Non, pas ici, pas ici...

Ici... mes premiers clients, les premiers qu'IL m'avait trouvé... Mon premier travail pour LUI...

Peur, peur de le revoir, peur qu'il se souvienne, peur que je me souvienne, que je le revois me violer, violer mes amis devant mes yeux... Un plat sur la carte des menus, voila ce qu'on était.

Fin POV

Wufei s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa les cheveux.

-On va aller ailleurs, j'en connais un autre pas loin.

Wufei gara la moto et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, « Reflets d'Asie » (1).

-Ah, monsieur Chang ! Une table pour cinq, comme d'habitude ?

-Et bien non, pour deux.

Le serveur se tourna vers EphraÏm.

-Pour deux, bien suivez-moi je vous prie.

Tous deux s'installèrent à une table en retrait de la salle. La salle était aux couleurs de l'Orient et décorée de plusieurs dizaines de miroirs...

- Si ces messieurs veulent passer commande...

- Nous allons prendre un Ha-Kao, une assiette de nouilles sautées et un canard laqué à la cantonnaise (2).

Et le serveur s'en alla...(3) Les deux hommes, après que le serveur leur amena leurs plats, commencèrent à manger. En plein milieu du repas, Ephraïm dit :

-Hier après-midi, j'ai croisé Sofia...

Ephraïm guetta la réaction de Wufei, comme ce dernier ne parla pas, il continua.

-Elle m'a demandé si je pourrais les rejoindre demain après-midi au parc... Je lui ai dit que je pourrais sûrement y aller mais que je préférais te demander avant... Mais que tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient... Wufei ?

-Tu veux les revoir ?

-Bien sur, cela fait deux mois que je ne les ai pas vu ! Ils me manquent.

-Alors cela ne me pose aucun problème ! Seulement quand tu dis 'les' tu parles de qui ?

Ephraïm se mit à rire.

-Ce sont Sofia Patroski, Pietro Pescatore et Lily Barkers... Je les ai rencontré quand j'ai commencé à ... travailler.

FLASH BACK

-Et arrange-toi pour bien te comporter, ce sont des clients importants.

-Oui !

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble, Il klaxonna. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois personnes en sortirent et entrèrent dans la voiture, celle-ci redémarra.

-Pietro tu t'arrangeras qu'ils ne vous abîment pas trop.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Quatre, comme vous.

La voiture s'arrêta derrière un restaurant.

-Changez-vous vite, ils vous attendent.

La voiture repartit tandis qu'ils enfilaient leurs vêtements de 'travail'.

-Tu crois en ton Dieu ? lui demanda Pietro en désignant la croix qu'il portait autour du cou.

-Bien sur !

-Alors retire-là...

Ephraïm tourna la tête vers une jeune femme habillée tout en noir, une croix enserrait sa gorge. Elle se mettait la dernière touche de rouge à lèvre.

-Pour Sofia ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un objet décoratif !

-Je vois...

-Je m'appelle Lily, voici Pietro et Sofia.

-Ephraïm.

-C'est tes premiers clients ?

-Oui...

FIN FLASH BACK

-J'ai commencé à travailler avec eux, puis ils me donnaient des tuyaux...

-Des tuyaux ?

-Comme savoir reconnaître les clients violents, pour éviter d'aller avec... Ou alors comment éviter les descentes de police...

-Et bien, encore heureux que ce dernier conseil n'a pas porté ces fruits, sinon je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.

-C'est vrai...

Saut dans le temps

POV de Wufei

Lorsque je me réveille, je me retrouve seul dans le lit, à ma grande surprise. Je tend la main à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le corps d'Ephraïm, je ne rencontre que du vide. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil et me leva en grognant.

Trois heure quarante-huit.

Je bute contre le bureau en essayant de trouver l'interrupteur. Le couloir est plongé dans l'obscurité, aucune lumière ni au salon ni à la cuisine.

-Ephraïm ?

Seul le silence me répond. De retour à l'étage, je tends l'oreille ; j'entends des pleurs venant de la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et appuis sur l'interrupteur. Il est là, recroquevillé dans un coin, le corps secoué de violents sanglots. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

-Ephraïm ?

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse, je pose ma main sur son épaule. Ephraïm sursaute et recule contre le

mur.

-Ephraïm, c'est moi, je ne te veux pas de mal…

Il baisse la tête et fixe le sol.

-Dit moi ce qu'il y a… Je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main mais cela ne les empêche pas de couler à nouveau.

-Il n'y a rien…

-Non, qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que… je ressemble à… Hier soir, quand tu es parti chercher la moto... quelqu'un m'a demandé …combien je prenais…

-Il a pensé que tu étais…

Mais je cesse de parler en voyant les larmes perlaient aux yeux d'Ephraïm.

-Allez, ça suffit, ce n'est rien.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Non, non voyons…

Mais je préfère me taire, je ne ferais que m'enfoncer d'avantage et me perdre dans des explications fausses.

-Viens.

Wufei le ramena dans la chambre.

-Je vais te préparer quelque chose, je reviens.

Wufei revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de chocolat fumantes. Il en mit une dans les mains d'Ephraïm.

-C'est la première chose que tu m'as offerte quand je suis arrivé chez toi. Une tasse de chocolat...

-Ecoute, Ephraïm, je tiens beaucoup à toi et je veux partager tes peines, ta souffrance, tout… mais je dois savoir...

-Et que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout.

-Tout ? Tu veux savoir comment j'en suis venu à me prostituer, tu veux savoir ce que je pensais quand des hommes ayant trois fois mon âge venaient me voir, tu veux savoir...

-Oui je veux tout savoir ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, c'est normal que je veuille te connaître !

-Bien

Ephraïm but une gorgée.

-Lorsque j'ai eu 19 ans, je suis tombé amoureux d'un ami de mon frère, Trent... Il m'a proposé d'aller habiter chez lui, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Je voulais tout faire pour quitter l'endroit où j'habitais. Nous avons passé six mois ensemble, avant que je me rende compte de ces problèmes. Il se droguait. J'ai tenté de le faire décrocher mais... Ses crises de manque étaient de plus en plus importantes ; la seule façon de le calmer était qu'on se retrouve au lit ensemble. Et un matin, je me suis réveillé chez un inconnu. Cet homme m'a expliqué ce que je faisais là, que Trent lui devait de l'argent, c'est lui qui le fournissait. Et donc Trent m'a échangé contre de la came... C'était un proxénète, j'allais travailler pour lui...

Wufei attrapa Ephraïm dans ses bras.

-Au moins tu as fait ta première fois avec quelqu'un que tu aimais...

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme cela...

-Ephraïm ?

-J'avais 17 ans, je revenais de l'auto-école. Il faisait nuit... Je ne les ai pas vu venir. J'étais dans le hall de mon immeuble, lorsqu'ils m'ont... attrapé puis violé...

_FIN CHAPITRE 2

* * *

_

Alors petit sondage de la part d'Alf-Sig (mon frangin-bêta) :

Pourquoi Wufei Chang a-t-il du chocolat en poudre chez lui ?

1-Il a un enfant...

2-Deux mots:Duo Maxwell. et oui, quand on connaît l'américain, on a intérêt à prévoir le chocolat...

3-Wufei Chang adore le chocolat, c'est son petit plaisir...

Alors donnez vos réponses par Review...

La véritable réponse au prochain chapitre !

* * *

(1) : on a légèrement hésité sur le nom du restaurant entre « Reflets d'Asie » et « Super Sushi »... A-t-on fait le bon choix ?

(2) : à cause de leur budget, le canard laqué à la cantonnaise (25 euros) est bien plus raisonnable que le canard laqué à la pékinoise (79 euros le canard !)... Quant au Ha-Kao, ce sont des raviolis aux crevettes...

(3) : en gambadant entre les tables et en chantant la chanson des Schtroumpfs (en chinois bien entendu )

Il y a plus de petites notes que d'habitude car sont présents Alf-Sig, Wilfried et Moonshine...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGER DE VIE(S)

* * *

**

_Chapitre 3

* * *

_

POV d'Ephraïm

Je n'avais pas pu m'endormir. Des images de mon passé m'étaient revenues en mémoire. Une question s'était imposé à mon esprit, me maintenant éveillé toute la nuit : « et si je n'avais jamais rencontré Wufei ? » J'aurais sûrement continué cette vie. Mon cauchemar était devenu Mon rêve.

Le réveil sonna. Wufei tendit la main pour arrêter la sonnerie, il se leva. J'allume la lumière.

-Tu es réveillé ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te lever...

-j'ai suffisamment dormi.

Mensonge... J'ai envie de rester avec toi...

Je me lève à mon tour.

-C'est bientôt le week-end, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je souhaiterais rester dans ses bras pour le reste de ma vie.

Nous descendons prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

-Wu ? C'est aujourd'hui que je vais au parc...

-A quelle heure ?

-17h30...

Lorsqu'il arrive au parc. Ils sont déjà, assis sur un banc. Quand ils le voient, Lily se lève et va à sa rencontre :

-Ephraïm ? Ca va ? Il a bien voulu que tu viennes ?

Pietro les rejoint à son tour

-Laisse le respirer, Lily !

Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ephraïm. Sofia jeta sa cigarette et les rejoignit :

-Bon on fait quoi ? Vous prenez racine ici ?

Ils se baladèrent en ville, plaisant, riant. Ils revinrent au par cet s'assirent sur un banc.

-Au moins il évite le visage !

Lily soupira :

- On s'est inquiété pour toi, tu ne sais rien de cet homme ; tu es parti sur un coup de tête. Tu n'es pas revenu, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

-Tu te trompes, la coupa Ephraïm Wufei n'est pas violent, au contraire il est attentionné...

-Oh non Ephraïm ne me dis pas que tu en est tomber amoureux. Tu as fait la plus grosse connerie de ta vie.

-NON, il m'aime, il me l'a dit !

Sofia alluma une cigarette en rigolant :

-Quand ? Quand il jouissait en toi ?

-Non, nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour...

-Bien sur, il te saute, baise... Mais jamais il ne te fera l'amour.

-Vous vous trompez sur son compte, j'aimerais que vous le rencontriez !

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir ; ils s'abritèrent sous un auvent de boutique :

-Bon, on ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

Lily serra Ephraïm dans ses bras :

-Si jamais il te fait du mal, dis-le nous

POV de Wufei

Une jeune femme serre Ephraïm dans ses bras ; puis c'est un homme qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il se faisait une telle joie de les revoir ; tout cela est gâché par cette foutue pluie !! Je m'approche d'eux ; Ephraïm me remarque, je lui fait signe de venir vers moi :

-Il pleut

Oh bravo Wufei, perspicacité pensai-je.

-Oui, ils vont rentrer.

-Invite-les à la maison.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

-Puisque je te le propose !

-Merci, je vais leur demander...

Ephraïm partit les rejoindre. Ils ne semblaient pas être d'accord pour venir chez moi, chez nous... Je m'approche d'eux.

-Ephraïm ? Je rentre, je vous attends à la maison.

J'arrive à la maison. Je revoit les regards que m'ont adresser les amis d' Ephraïm, c'est normal s'ils m'en veulent ; ils ne me connaissent pas. Ils pensent sûrement que je suis comme un client à long terme. Je prépare du café, pour cinq, à tout hasard.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis un éclat de rire. Je jette un coup d'œil dans l'entrée. Ils rient tous les quatre. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Ephraïm rire comme ça. Ils se calment en me voyant et retirent leurs manteaux. Ephraïm s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Merci.

Je le serre contre moi.

-De rien.

Je le relâche et s'adresse à ses amis, encore dans l'entrée.

-J'ai fait du café, vous en voulez ?

-Avec plaisir.

C'est une jeune femme brune qui me répond. Ephraïm les conduit au salon tandis que je reviens avec les tasses.

-Je suis ravi de vous connaître.

Je tends la main à l'homme.

-Wufei Chang.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de me tendre sa main.

-Pietro Pescatore.

La jeune brune me saisit à son tour la main, en souriant.

-Lily Barkers.

La blonde me prend la main d'un geste empressé.

- Sofia, Sofia Patroski.

-Euh, enchanté.

Sa prise s'adoucit et ses doigts caressent ma paume. Je retire ma main brusquement. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Ephraïm, il n'a rien remarqué. Tant mieux.

Nous nous mettons à bavarder, de choses et d'autres. Tout se passait bien. Jusqu'à ce que je sente un pied contre ma cuisse... Quelqu'un me faisait du pied... cela ne pouvait pas être EphraÏm, il était à côté de moi... mais ce n'était quand même pas Sofia. A en croire son sourire si... Je recule brusquement la chaise. Elle soupire puis un sourire se porte sur ses lèvres. Elle prend la parole.

-Il t'en veut.

Je m'intéresse subitement à leur conversation, cela risque de devenir intéressant.

-Sofia !!

Lily la rappela à l'ordre...

-Quoi ? il doit bien savoir ce qu'il lui arrivera quand Il le retrouvera. Il a dit qu'il te ferais passé l'envie de fuguer. Et il avait l'air très en colère...

-C'est sur, tu lui rapporté pas mal d'argent et le fait que tu sois parti avec un flic... enfin... Tu as donné l'exemple à quelque personne.

-Comment ça ? lui demanda Ephraïm.

-Certains sont parti avec des réguliers...

-Comme Linda, coupa Sofia. Oh non, j'oubliais, elle est morte...

-Quoi ? mais...

-Et oui, comme tu n'étais pas là, Il l'eu a donné certains de tes clients dont Monsieur Gym. enfin tu sais comment il occupe son temps, c'était un de tes réguliers non ?

-Ca suffit maintenant Sofia ! la voix de Pietro retentit dans la pièce.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas la blonde de continuer, loin de là.

-Il te donnait de la drogue, non ? enfin c'est un bon client çà... N'est-ce pas Ephraïm ?

Je me tourne vers Ephraïm, il semble mal à l'aise. Non, il est mal à l'aise. Sofia elle, jubile.

L'homme se lève.

-Bon on va y aller. On a été content de te revoir Ephraïm et de vous connaître monsieur Chang. Lily, Sofia, vous venez !

Les deux femmes se lèvent à sa suite. Lily s'approcha d'Ephraïm, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ni pense pas, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je les raccompagne à la porte. Pietro et Lily me serre la main. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, les lèvres de Sofia se pose sur ma joue. Je me recule brusquement. Elle me regarde en souriant.

-A bientôt !

Je reste encore quelques minutes sur la pallier, les regardant s'éloigner. Je soupire puis retourne vers le salon. Ephraïm est toujours assis sur la chaise, la tête baissée. Les mèches couvrant son visage m'empêche de voir son expression. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Je lui fais redresser la tête. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues... Il pleure...

-Ephraïm ?

-J'ai jamais voulu, il... J'étais obligé...

Les larmes continuent à couler sur son visage. Je l'attire dans mes bras, il s'y loge en sanglotant doucement. Je le laisse s'y calmer puis le repousse doucement.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Wufei ! Jamais je n'en ai pris de mon plein gré. Jamais...

-Chut, je sais... je sais... je te connais tu n'aurais jamais fait ça.

Est-ce que je le connais vraiment ? Non... En fait je le connais pas plus que ça.

-Ephraïm, viens je t'emmène te reposer.

Je le conduis jusqu'à notre chambre, puis l'allonge dans le lit. Je ferme les rideaux. Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de partir. Il me retient par la main.

-Reste avec moi...

-Ephraïm ?

-S'il te plaît...

Je me couche à ses côtés et le prend dans mes bras...

-Quoique qu'ils t'aient fait, je continuerais à t'aimer.

-J'aimerais t'expliquer... mais je ne peux pas, pas encore...

-Je comprends... tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt.

Je ferme la lampe.

-Wu ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Je le sens posé sa tête contre mon torse. Il m'aime, c'est la première fois qu'il me le dit...

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, moi aussi.

_FIN Chapitre 3

* * *

_

Désole, ce chapitre était plus court que les précédents mais promis je me rattrape sur le 4, j'ai plein de trucs à mettre...

Je m'excuse auprès de celles (je crois que ce n'était que des filles) qui ont fait le sondage, la réponse ne peut pas être dans ce chapitre... ça mettra en l'air mon programme...

voila en tout cas les statistiques.

Pourquoi Wufei Chang a-t-il du chocolat en poudre chez lui ??

1-Il a un enfant...

0

2-Deux mots:Duo Maxwell. et oui, quand on connaît l'américain, on a intérêt à prévoir le chocolat...

40

3-Wufei Chang adore le chocolat, c'est son petit plaisir...

60

et si je vous dis que vous avez toutes raison et à la fois toutes tord...

allez kisu.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANGER DE VIE(S) **

_Chapitre 4_

Je pousse la porte en soupirant, encore une journée complètement perdue. J'allume la lampe et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Ephraïm endormi sur le canapé.

Tu m'as donc attendu ?

Je m'agenouille devant lui et le réveille doucement. Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

-Tu n'aurais pas été mieux dans le lit ?

-Je t'attendais…

Je me relève et me dirige vers la cuisine.

-Tu as mangé au moins ?

-Quand tu n'es pas là, je n'ai envie de rien...

Je fais demi-tour et mes bras enserrent ses épaules.

-Moi, c'est de toi dont j'ai envie...

Il ferme les yeux et se lève, faisant tomber la couverture, dont il s'était enveloppé.

-Je t'aime, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause de ça ; alors...

Il se tait mes ses gestes parlent pour lui, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

T'as encore manqué une occasion de te la boucler, Wufei. Maintenant il faut que je trouve la force de refuser, même si j'en ai envie. Depuis le début, depuis que je le connais, je ne désire qu'une chose, et là, il me l'offre. Mais je sais très bien qu'il ne le veut pas... alors pourquoi fait-il ça ?

-Pourquoi ?

Il cesse, à mon grand regret, je dois l'avouer.

-Quand j'ai vu cette fille qui te sautait au cou, j'ai été blessé, plus que je n'aurais pus l'imaginer...

-Une fille !?

Je l'interrompt, une fille, aurais-je rater un épisode ? Je m'en souviendrais quand même.

-Celle avec la natte...

Une natte ?? Duo, bon dieu lui et ses manies de sauter au cou de tout le monde... Quel shazi !

-C'est Duo !

-Oui, bien sur un homme...

-Non, tu n'y es pas. C'est un ami, et il sort avec Yuy.

Il baisse la tête et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je le prends dans mes bras.

-On attendra, j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, je te l'ai dis.

Je l'entends chuchoter dans mon étreinte.

-Merci...

-Viens, allons nous coucher.

Je le sens résister quand je prends sa main dans la mienne.

-Ephraïm ?

-C'est à cause de moi, si tu es rentré si tard ? Ils ont su ce que j'étais, ... ce que je suis ?

Je pose un doigt sur se lèvres, pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Non, ils avaient besoin de plus de monde pour une enquête, j'ai été désignée avec Barton et Yuy.

Je retire mon doigt de ses lèvres et réajuste sa chemise.

-Allons dormir !

Nous montons l'escalier et entrons dans la chambre. J'attrape mes vêtements de nuit et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'en ressors, je reste quelques instants dans l'encadrement de la porte ; d'ici je peux le voir comme il n'a jamais voulu que je le vois.

C'est étrange, voici bientôt deux mois que nous sommes ensemble et je n'ai jamais pu le voir nu, sauf le premier jour. Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'admirer sa peau ambrée de tout mon saoul. Il la cache toujours sous des vêtements trop larges pour lui.

Sa chemise est maintenant tombée au sol. Son regard se porte sur la psyché, il détourne les yeux, comme honteux, et pose sa main sur une cicatrice qui orne sa hanche gauche. Il soupire puis prend une chemise sur la chaise la plus proche et l'enfile.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu toujours derrière des vêtements trop amples et qui couvrent tout ton corps ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander. Il me répond en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Je suis abîmé, usé comme un jouet que l'on a trop souvent utilisé.

Il se retourne vers moi et murmure :

-Un simple objet brisé...

-Pas pour moi.

Il sourit, un petit sourire triste.

-Non, c'est vrai, pas encore.

-Non, jamais... Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Il détourne la tête et fixe le réveil.

-Il se fait tard, nous devrions dormir.

Oh, Ephraïm, ne me confond pas avec les autres hommes que tu as connu...

Il se couche dans le lit et je le rejoins très vite. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il tressaille et se tourne vers moi.

-Seulement te serrer contre moi...

Et, comme une permission accordée, il se blottit contre moi et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, avant de partir pour le pays de Morphée. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son corps délicat, de ses cheveux fins. Un ange, tombé du paradis, et à qui on a pris un malin plaisir à arracher les ailes, plume par plume. Mes doigts redessinent les contours de son visage, caressant le front plat, le nez droit, s'attardant sur les lèvres pleines et bien dessinées. Des mèches mordorées s'étalent en boucles souples sur le visage cuivré. Je ne peux résister davantage et entreprends d'enlever un à un les boutons pour redécouvrir son torse halé. Sa poitrine, soulevée par sa respiration régulière attire mon regard. Mes yeux se portent sur la cicatrice qu'il avait masquée devant la glace ; on dirait une plaie due à un coup de couteau. Je reboutonne sa chemise afin qu'il na sache pas ce que je viens de faire, il pourrait m'en vouloir. Et je perdrais alors toutes chances de savoir d'où provient cette cicatrice et qui en est l'auteur. Je dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et sombre à mon tour dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveille, je me retrouve seul dans mon lit, encore.

-Ephraïm ?

Ma voix est inquiète et pour cause, la dernière fois je les retrouver en pleurs dans la salle de bain, totalement perdu.

-J'arrive !

Je l'entends monter les escaliers et le vois arriver dans la chambre en portant un plateau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ton petit déjeuner.

Il dépose le plateau sur le lit et me demande si cela me plaît.

Qu'importe tant que je suis avec lui

Comme réponse je l'embrasse sur la joue en lui susurrant :

-Merci, mon ange.

Je le vois partir vers la porte.

-Et toi, où est ton déjeuner ?

-En bas !

Il me répond comme si c'était évident. Je me lève.

-Wufei ?

-Reste là !

Cela ne lui a pas plu, je n'aurais jamais du le faire sans son autorisation. Je voulais seulement le remercier pour avoir supporté encore un refus, et ne rien avoir tenté. Il pénètre dans la chambre en portant un plateau, comme moi quelques minutes auparavant. Il dépose le plateau sur le bureau et me désigne le lit.

-Couche toi !

Je le regarde, essayant de deviner ce qui va se passer. Wufei ne me fera sans mon accord, il me l'a encore répété hier. Alors je lui obéis et m'installe dans les draps. Il me pose le plateau sur les genoux avant de s'installer à son tour dans le lit. Je passe mes mèches derrière mon oreille, mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas.

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

-Comment sais-tu ?

Il me saisit une mèches de cheveux et sourit puis refait le même geste que moi, quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Tu fais toujours ça quand tu es inquiet...

Je souris.

-Tu me connais bien.

-Pas assez à mon goût, j'aimerai connaître ton histoire depuis le début ainsi que celle de cette cicatrice.

Inconsciemment je passe mes doigts sur la dite cicatrice.

Non Wufei, il ne faut pas... je te dégoûterai et toi, tu me repousseras... Je lui sourit, encore. Il doit me comprendre car il dit :

-Mais pas maintenant, mangeons.

Il commence alors à déjeuner, j'adresse une prière rapide et muette à mon Dieu, en espérant que Wufei ne le remarque pas, puis mange à mon tour. Wufei est le premier à briser le silence.

-C'est agréable de ne pas travailler.

-J'aime les dimanches. Qui ne les aime pas, pouvoir rester toute la journée avec celui qu'on aime...

Wufei se redresse soudain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Dimanche, oh merde... Yuy et Barton viennent manger avec leurs compagnons.

-Quoi ?

Je sais qu'ils sont, outre les coéquipiers de Wufei, ils sont aussi ses meilleurs amis. J'ai peur d'apparaître comme un intrus à leurs yeux. Je repousse le plateau et me lève.

-Ephraïm ?

-Je vais voir ce que l'on peut faire à manger.

Je descends à la cuisine, fouille les placards, espérant sans doute trouver quelque chose, je remets mes mèches en place derrière mes oreilles en soupirant. Puis m'apercevant de mon geste, je souris. Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, je sens déjà des larmes y perlaient. Wufei arrive et m'attire contre son torse musclé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon ange ? me chuchote-t-il tendrement

-J'ai peur...

Je me retourne vers lui.

-J'ai peur de ne pas leur plaire... et s'ils...

-Chut. Tais toi, ce ne sont pas eux qui vivent avec toi.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour leur plaire... Lorsqu'Il m'a présenté à ses amis, Il m'a dit de...

-Chut je ne veux pas savoir ce que ce salopard a bien pu te faire. D'accord ?

-Oui...

Je me libère de son étreinte.

-Il faut que je prépare à manger, dis je d'une petite voix.

-Non. Ephraïm, tu as besoin de te détendre, vas prendre un bon bain chaud. Je m'occupe de tout !

-Merci...

Je suis à mi-chemin de l'étage quand je me retourne vers lui et lui demande :

-Est-ce que... tu veux que je mette quelque chose de spécial ? Que je m'habille de façon particulière ?

Je le regarde se tourner vers moi.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Habille toi comme d'habitude.

-Il avait demandait à ce que je mette les vêtements qu'Il m'avait préparé...

En disant cela, il porte sa main à la cicatrice, elle le ramène toujours à son passé, à Lui. Quand il parle de Lui, on dirait du respect dans sa voix, pourtant ce salopard l'a traité comme un chien.

Lorsqu'on sonne à la porte, je suis encore sous la douche, je descends les escaliers en courant et ouvre la porte en terminant de reboutonner ma chemise.

-On dérange, Wuwu ?

-C'est Wufei, Maxwell.

Je me tourne vers Quatre :

-Dis moi Winner, chez les bourges on est pas censés arriver en retard ?

-Les règles de la bienséance veulent qu'on arrive à l'heure... quant aux 'bourges', je les ai quitté quand j'ai épousé Trowa.

-Entrez.

Ils pénètrent tous les quatre dans le salon, je les salue alors.

-Fei-Fei, j'ai préparé toute une petite liste pour ton ami.

-Une liste de quoi ?

Le sourire shinigamiesque qu'il aborde ne me dit rien de bon.

-De tes tout petits, tout mimis surnoms !

Aie, j'avais raison de mal le sentir.

-Wufei ?

Ils tournent tous la tête vers les marches pour apercevoir Ephraïm. Il leur sourit avant de venir près de moi, je sens ses doigts glisser dans les miens.

-Je vous présente Ephraïm.

-Enchanté.

_POV d'Ephraïm_

Ils se présentent chacun leur tour. Puis le natté, Duo je crois, prend la parole.

-Wuwu, on a fait un pari avec Hee-chan...

-Dis plutot que tu l'as fait tout seul...

Duo lui tira la langue.

-Misssant... donc on a parié ce qu'on alllait manger... CHINOIS!

-Et bien non Maxwell!

-Non?

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Mais c'est que tu nous l'as changé!

Je lui souris.

-Et en quel honneur on mange pas comme d'habitude?

-Et bien... en fait... c'est à dire...

-T'as oublié! J'en reviens pas... Tu as oublié qu'on allait venir ? Alors là chapeau, Ephraïm, tu lui fait perdre la tête.

- Maxwell ?

-Oui Wuwu?

-Tais-toi !

Nous passons à table et tout se déroule pour le mieux jusqu'à:

-Alors Ephraïm, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

-Et bien... c'est à dire... pour l'instant, je ne travaille pas...

Et voila, ils vont me considérer comme un profiteur. J'entends Wufei prendre la parole.

- Il a eu quelques petits problèmes dans son ... travail, avec son ... patron...

Ils se taisent tous, c'est évident qu'ils ont remarqué les hésitations de Wufei.

Le repas finit, Wufei s'approche de moi:

-Ca ne te dérange pas de rester avec Winner et Maxwell... Il faut qu'on travaille sur une affaire...

-Non, bien sur.

Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers le bureau de Wufei. Nous nous installons dans la cuisine.

-Vous voulez un café ?

-Un thé plutôt...me répondit Winner.

-Chocolat...

-Alors c'est pour ça que Wufei a toujours du chocolat en poudre... dis-je en préparant les boissons.

-Oui, il est gentil mon Wuwu, hein! enfin ton Wuwu maintenant.

-Wuwu?

-Bah ouais, c'est un de ses surnom avec Feifei, Wuffy...

-Je préfère quand même Wufei...

Nous nous installons à la table en bavardant, Duo lisant des magazines. Tout à coup, il tousse, attirant alors notre attention.

-C'est rien, j'ai avalé de travers, dit-il en refermant le magazine et en le glissant sous les autres.

-Ca n'aurait pas plutot un rapport avec ton magazine, Duo? demanda Quatre.

-Non, non.

-Duo??

-Mais c'est des conneries, comme d'habitude...

J'observe leur joute verbale. Quatre s'empara du magazine et feuilleta le journal. Je vois son expression se figer.

-T'en fait pas, personne lit ça.

-Duo?

-Oui je sais, c'est pas beau de mentir. Mais y a que ce journal qui parle de ça.

Mon regard dévia sur la pile de journaux qu'il avait apporté. En photo sur la première page d'un bon nombre d'entre eux, on voyait Quatre qui frappait un journaliste dans un restaurant. Le titre qu'accompagnait ce document était :

_Le millionnaire Quatre Winner n'aime pas que l'on approche ses affaires._

Un autre journal donné un titre autre, mais qui me fit frissonner:

_Le directeur de la Winner Corporation et son gigolo au restaurant._

Quatre apercut le titre.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai... cria-t-il.

Wufei entra dans la cuisine suivi de ses amis.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien du tout.

Il retourna le magazine.

-Bon... Tu es sur? demanda son époux, ses yeux le fixant.

-Oui, il y a pas de problème...

Duo brisa l'ambiance tendue.

-Ca vous tente un petit tour au parc ?

-Bonne idée Duo, mais je me sens un peu fatigué, et j'ai beaucoup de travail demain alors...

-On va rentrer, ravi de t'avoir rencontrer Ephraïm, termina le japonais.

-J'en suis heureux aussi, dis-je en me relevant.

Nous les raccompagnons jusqu'à la porte, puis je retourne au salon après les avoir salué. Wufei est resté encore quelques minutes avec eux.

_POV de Wufei_

Lorsque je referme la porte, je me dirige vers la cuisine où Ephraïm a disparu. Il est debout, appuyé contre le lavabo.

-Ephraïm, ça ne va pas ?

-Tes amis...

-Quoi ?

-J'en connais un...

-Tu veux dire que... l'un d'entre eux est venu te ... voir qu'en tu étais ... sur le trottoir ?

-Oui ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait reconnu...

-Et qui... Qui était-ce ?

Ephraïm ne répondit pas. Je cria, tandis que mon esprit essayer de répondre à la question.

-Qui était-ce ??

_Fin chapitre 3_

lalala lalalalalalala la moi sadique ? non ?

Alors petit sondage de la part d'Alf-Sig (mon frangin-bêta) :

Alors Qui est-ce, qui-est ce ??

1-Heero Yuy

2-Duo Maxwell

3-Trowa Barton

4-Quatre Raberba Winner

Alors donnez vos réponses par Review...

La véritable réponse au prochain chapitre !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHANGER DE VIE(S) **

_Je crois que le chapitre précédent demande quelques expications, je me suis apercue d'une ambiguïté lors du sondage. Lorsque le journal parle de Quatre et de son gigolo, il fait référence à la scène dans le restaurant, le gigolo étant donc, pour les journalistes, Trowa. _

_Encore désolée. _

-Qui étais-ce ?

-Wu! Je ne peux pas...C'est ton ami...

-Ephraïm... tu comptes beaucoup plus pour moi...

-Mais... je ne me souviens pas de son visage, selon du nom...

-S'il te plait...

Je soupire et consent enfin à lui faire part du nom.

-Quatre Winner...

-Oh le fils de pute!

-Wufei!

-Tu es sûr,,,Enfin je ne mets pas ta parole en doute,,, mais Winner; c'est impossible. Il,,,

- Je ne me rappelle pas son visage mais c'était son nom.

-Wuwu, Ephraïm est là.

-Ah oui ?

Je me dirige verse lui, il s'était encore mis en retrait. Je l'embrasse, il répond timidement eu baiser avnt de se reculer.

-Wu, et si jamais quelqu'un...

-C'est pas grave... Merci de m'avoir attendu.

-Duo, tu sais où est Quatre?

-Ouais, un dernier dossier urgent à traiter et il arrive.

Nous nous asseyons au café en attendant Winner, au fur et à mesure, l'envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure grandit.

-Alors Ephraïm, comment est Wuwu dans la vie ? Demande Duo.

-C'est Wufei, Maxwell répondis-je machinalement.

-Ouais ca va pas mal, sauf que je sors avec Heero et toi avec Ephraïm donc, désolé mon petit dragon mais le mariage se sera dans une autre vie.

-Plutot mourir Maxwell.

-Oh, c'est méchant ça ! Du coup tu as coupé la parole à Ephraïm.

-Et bien, Wufei est ...

-Non, non t'as pas bien compris ma question...

-C'est plutot toi qui t'es mal exprimer, Maxwell. Surenchéris-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me tira la langue, puis son attention se porta à nouveau sur EphraÏm.

-Je voulais dire : Comment bébé-dragon se débrouillle-t-il au pieu ?

-Maxwell ! Hurlais-je

-Je te poserais la question après, Feifei.

-Nous , enfin, on a jamais...

Oh, EphraÏm falait surtout pas répondre ça, quoique il aurait répondu autre chose cela aurait fait pareil.

-Quoi, jamais, jamais!!! Putain, Wufei, t'es vraiment coincé! Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? Deux heures, ou quoi ?

Les clients du café se tournèrent tous vers notre table. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

-Maxwell, on a pas tous ta perversion.

-Oui mais au moins, Hee-chan, il est content.

Le dit Hee-chan prit la parole:

-Duo ?

-Yep.

-Ferme la.

L'arrivée de Winner mit fin à la conversation. Je sens la main d'Ephraïm sur mon bras. Je me dégage et m'approche de WInner.

-Ca te plaisait, hein. De l'asservir. Je ne te savais pas cette tendance!

-Wufei, calme toi s'il te plait.

La voix inquiète d'Ephraïm me parvenait à mes oreilles mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention.

-Que je me calme, alors que ce n'est qu'un... violeur.

-Quoi?! mais je ne comprends rien.

-Tu veux peut être que je te rafraichisse la mémoire... Dis-lui Ephraïm, dis-lui ce qu'il t'a fait...

A chacun des ces mots, Ephraïm s'était reculé.

-Wu !?

Quatre le coupa.

-Vas-y explique moi! Que je sache ce qui va bientot faire la une des journaux.

-Wufei, tu avais promis...

Il fit demi-tour et commenca à marcher, tête baissée. Wufei le rattrapa,

Les autres restaient là, abasourdis,

-Euh, Quat'Chou ? J'ai bien tout compris là ? Ephraïm a dit à Wufei que tu l'avais ,,, violé??

-je pense que c'est un peu plus complexe, Duo,

-Ah ouais, parce que là je vois mal Quat-chan faire ça,,,

-Wu, appelle-le !

-Qui ?

-Quatre Winner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait s'expliquer,

Je pris le combiné et composa le numéro :

-Allo Barton ? C'est Wufei.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

La voix était froide, pire que celle de Yuy,

-Parler à Quatre.

-Et pourquoi ? Pour raconter quels mensonges ?

_Laisse Trowa_

-Allo ?

Le voix au bout du fil me parut fatiguée.

-Bonjour Winner, ça va?

-Viens en au fait, s'il te plaît

-Pourrais-tu passer à la maison? Jje crois qu'on a à parler,

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard encourageant d'Ephraïm.

-Quand ?

-Tout de suite, si tu peux.

-J'arrive.

La communication fut coupée . Je raccroche le téléphonne et pris Ephraïm dans les bras.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui...

Dix minutes après, on sonna à la porte. Ephraïm se leva.

-Je dois allez chercher quelque chose,ouvre lui.

La phrase avait plus l'air d'une supplique que d'un ordre. J'allai ouvrir.

-Bonjour Wufei.

Ce n'était qu'un simple formule de politesse, rien d'autre.

- Bonjour Winner.

Nous nous installons au salon.

-Tu veux...

-Du thé, merci.

Je revins de la cuisine quand Ephraïm apparut, tenant un cahier dans ses mains. Il s'asseya et le posa sur la table, sans oser regarder Quatre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Quatre.

-Mes carnets, j'y écrit tous, pour pouvoir les oublier.

POV de Quatre

Il me les tend; je suis touché par ce geste, il me livre là une partie de sa vie. Je me saisis du journal et le tend à Wufei.

-Je pense que c'est plutot à toi de regarder.

Il lacha la main d'Ephraïm pour se saisir du carnet. Tandis qu'il feuilleta le carnet à la recherche de la bonne page, je buvais mon thé, comblant ainsi mon impatience.

-J'ai trouvé.

Cette phrase fit se lever Ephraïm, il se mit devant la vitre, comme s'il ne pouvait pas voir Wufei lire ses écrits.

Quel passé contenaient-ils?

Je reporta mon attention sur Wufei. A la lecture du cahier, je vis Wufei pälir, il relèva la tête et regarda Ephraïm. Celui-ci, sentant un regard appuyé sur lui se retourna. Quand il croisa les yeux de Wufei, il détourna la tête, je sentis une vague de tristesse, de honte et de culpabilité aisni que de la colère déferlée dans la pièce. La détresse d'Ephraïm me touche.

-Winner?

-Oui?

-Je crains que quelqu'un ne se soit servi de ton nom quand... il a été voir EphraÏm.

-Oh, et qui étais-ce? Enfin comment était-il physiquement?

Ephraïm secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées tandis que Wufei l'enlace puis me donne la description de l'homme.

-Ephraïm, ote moi d'un doute... cet homme, il est venu te voir pour, enfin c'était un...

J'ai du mal à exprimer mes pensées, la peur de le blesser m'empêche de mettre des mots sur ce à quoi je pense.

-Il est venu en tant que client.

-Client ?

Alors ça veut dire qu'Ephraïm est ...

-Oui, je suis une pute. Tu as raison.

-Ephraïm, ne pense pas que je vais te mépriser pour autant . Ce n'est surement pas de ta faute si tu fais ça. Faisait, faisait ça.

-Winner, je tiens à m'excuser, je me suis emporté... mais...

-Ne t'inquiétes pas, j'aurais fait pareil avec Trowa.

-Oh, ça je sais... Il nous a racconté votre diner au restaurant.

-Ah et le journaliste.

-Ainsi que ta réaction, très... diplomate.

-Oui, disons que je peux facilement me mettre à ta place, alors...

Mon portable sonna. Je regarda le numéro et souria en voyant le nom de Trowa s'afficher.

-Excusez-moi.

-Je t'en prie, vas-y.

Je me leva et me dirigea à la cuisine.

-Chéri?

-Comment ça se passe?

POV d'Ephraïm

Oh, non.. pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe comme ça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le lise... qu'il apprenne ça, pourquoi?

Flash-Back

-Encore avec un client, Ephraïm? Tu leur plaît vraiment. J'ai justement quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir. Il t'attend là-haut.

Je lève les yeux vers l'appartement, ceux qui peuvent se payer la chambre sont souvent très violent. Je ressere mon manteau et me dirige vers l'appartement. Il m'attrape le bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'on dit?

-... Merci.

-Soit aimable, il est très important.

Je pènetre dans l'appartement en soupirant, puis je pousse la porte de la chambre. Il est déjà là. Je frissonne de dégout en le voyant. Je me reprends et me remets dans la peau de la petite pute docile, né pour satisfaire les désirs vivieux de ces gros pervers.

-Monsieur?

Le ton de ma voix me dégoute, tout dans ce que je fais me dégoutte.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler.

Il ne se retourne même pas. Je reste debout, attendant le bon vouloir de cet homme.

En même temps, qu'il prenne son temps, cela faut mieux pour moi.

-Tu ne prends pas la peine de t'excuser ? Sais-tu ce que signifie le mot respect ?

Non, mais c'est trop fort çà, c'est lui qui me parle de respect.

-Veuillez me pardonner monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je vois que tu connais ça par coeur, tu ne dois pas être très obéissant.

Il se retourne enfin, je ne prends pas le risque de le dévisager. Je reste muet, je ne commetrai pas l'erreur une seconde fois.

-Je veux que tu m'appelles Maitre Winner, est-ce clair ? Réponds moi.

-Oui ,Maitre Winner.

La nuit s'annonce mal pour moi.

-Bien, ôte tes vêtements, lentement.

Un strip-tease, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait. Au fur et à mesure que mes vêtements tombent sur la moquette, son regard devient envieux. Sa voix est rauque quand il me parle.

-Approche toi .

Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Plus près.

Je me colle contre son corps.

-Déshabille moi.

Pendant que j'éxécute ses ordres, je sens son excitation montait; pourtant il n'y a rien d'éxcitant dans cela, rien. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux nus. D'une pression sur ma nuque, il me force à m'agenouiller devant lui. Il n'a pas besoin de mots, pour m'expliquer ce que je dois faire, je le sais.

POV Wufei

Je vois Ephraïm glisser par terre, je me précipite vers lui.

-Ephraïm ?

-Je ne te mérite pas, pas après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

-Ephraïm...

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et l'appuie contre mon torse.

-Je n'en peux plus, j'y ai souvent pensé après certains clients ou quand Il venait me voir...

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça, tu comprends ? J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un de cher mais toi, tu m'entends, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas toi. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir penser au suicide... Quand Meiran est morte, je m'en suis voulu. C'était ma moto qu'elle conduisait, parce que je n'avais pas put me libèrer à temps pour la conduire...

J'entends la porte de l'appartement se refermer tout doucement, je remercie Winner de n'être pas resté.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle ne cessait de me répéter, que mon amour était sa force... alors je me suis dit, que si elle était morte, c'était que je n'avais pas su l'aimer comme il fallait... Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise...

-Ton amour est ma force...

Je regarde Ephraïm, effrayé par le murmure de ses paroles, j'esquisse un sourire en le voyant seulement endormi dans mes bras.

-Tu as eu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui, et je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi hier soir.

Je le porte jusque dans notre chambre et l'installe dans le lit. Je me couche à ses côtés et le prend dans mes bras.

-Meiran, penses-tu que ce soit normal d'aimer autant ?

A Suivre...

_Alors review ou pas review telle est la question..._

_Ce chapitre t'est dédié dame Didine... merci beaucoup, pour tout._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHANGER DE VIE(S) **

_Chapitre 6:_

_POV d' Ephraïm _

Je me réveille dans ses bras, j'aime ces matins où tout est encore calme dans la maison... La maison, ce nom me remplit de bonheur, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour le prononcer. La maison de Wufei, notre maison... Je le sens bouger dans mes bras... Il reserre sa prise sur ma taille et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Ma main s'égare dans ses cheveux ébènes puis descend vers son visage, redessiner ses contours. Je dépose un léger baiser sur son épaule, léger mais cependant suffisant pour le réveiller.

-Bonjour, mon ange.

-Bonjour, Wu.

Nos lèvres se rapprochent l'une de l'autre. Sa main aggrippe ma nuque pour appofondir notre baiser. Il est le premier à rompre le baiser, à bout de souffle.

-Je pense que j'ai perdu l'habitude...

Je me rassois à ses côtés.

-Tu parles de Meiran ?

Son regard se voile étrangement, je suis certain qu'il l'aime encore.

-Oui... après elle je n'ai connu personne, jusqu'à notre rencontre...

-Tu veux bien me parler d'elle ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Ephraïm, je vais être en retard.

-Oh, bien sur, désolé.

Nous nous levons tous les deux, je descend à la cuisine. Une fois seul, je soupire... là c'est sur qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour elle

Cinq minutes après, il descend, attrape une tasse de café tout en enfillant son blouson.

-Je suis à la bourre, à ce soir.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

-A ce soir.

Lorsque j'entend la porte se refermer, je regarde l'horloge. Il aura plus d'une demi-heure d'avance.

Je range le déjeuner qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre... et moi aussi dans à la même occasion.

Des pensées tournent dans ma tête, qu'ai-je fait à Wufei ? Je ne savais pas que lui parler de sa femme le mettait dans cet état... Je ne commetrais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je tiens trop à lui.

Il faut que je n'y pense plus, je vais aller courir un peu, cela me changera surement les idées. Je monte enfiller un survet à Wufei. J'aime sentir son odeur autour de moi.

Trente minutes plus tard et je me retrouve au vieux port. Mes pas m'y ont conduits instinctivement. Me rappelant le trajet que je faisais chaque soir. Les pas que je devrais peut-être refaire un jour. Je sais pertinement que je ne resterais pas toute ma vie aux côtés de Wufei. Cependant ces moments là seront les plus beaux de toute mon existence. Le lieu semble différent sous la lumière du jour que sous l'éclairage blafard des réverbères, plus agréable.

Je ralentit l'allure pour observer les lieux, des enfants se promènent avec leur mère... Je soupire et décide de me remettre en route.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis de retour à la maison. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit, tout est calme et silencieux. Je monte prendre une rapide douche et me change. Je laisse mes doigts parcourirent les reliures des livres de la bibliothéque. J'en saisit un au hasard et m'assoit sur le canapé.

Lorsque je referme le livre, il est passé midi. Mais je n'ai pas faim... ce que je veux c'est être dans les bras de Wufei, pouvoir me laisser aller... être à ses côtés.

Je tourne, en attendant que Wufei revienne du travail, il faudrait que je pense à chercher un petit boulot...

Je m'allonge et m'endors presque automatiquement.

Le bruit de l'horlaoge me réveille.18H30, Wufei va bientôt rentrer. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, prépare un petit repas simple, et met la table. Puis retourne dans le salon où je me saisit d'un livre de sa bibliothéque.

_POV de Wufei_

Lorsque je rentre il n'y a pas un bruit, je passe par la cuisine pour voir la table mise et le repas au chaud. Je rentre dans le salon et vois Ephraïm sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture et plongée dans un de mes livres.

-Ephraïm ?

Il dépose le livre et se lève.

-Oh, Wu, déjà rentré ? J'ai préparé à diner, c'est au chaud.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et reviens avec le plat avant que je n'ai pu dire un seul mot. Il dépose le tout sur la table. C'est alors que je remarque qu'il n'y a qu'une seule assiette.

-Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non, mais je n'ai pas trop faim.

-Ephraïm ?

-Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher.

Je le vois se dririger vers l'escalier.

-Ephraïm !

-Quoi ?

-Viens manger.

-Mais je...

-Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Il s'assoit à mes côtés de mauvaise grâce. Je lui apporte une assiette et le sers.

-Mange.

-Mais Wu...

Le repas se passe dans le calme...

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Et moi je peux monter me coucher ?

Je soupire et ne lui répond pas.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, il est couché, face contre le mur. Je m'installe à ses côtés et le prend dans mes bras.

-Tu as un point commun avec elle, vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

Il se retourne pour me faire face.

-Tu sais, tu es la seule personne pour laquelle je suis tombé amoureux... Avec Meiran, c'était un mariage arrangé, j'ai appris à la connaître et à l'aimer bien plus tard.

Pendant plus d'une heure je lui raconte la vie que j'ai passé avec Meiran, n'omettant rien ou alors si peu.

Nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

Une semaine plus tard.

_POV d'Ephraïm_

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, dans quelques minutes il va s'approcher de moi... En effet, deux bras m'enlacent et des lèvres se perdent dans mon cou. Je savoure ce moment, j'aime quand il est tendre envers moi, quoique il n'a jamais était brutal, loin de là... Je me sens prêt à lui offrir ce qu'il attend, ce que j'attends... Ses mains glissent verse ma ceinture, il tente de l'enlever. Je lui retiens les mains.

-Wufei? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je me sers.

Je me retire de son étreinte et recule contre le mur en voyant l'éclat de son regard. Il tend son bras, encadrant mon visage. Je sens son haleine. Alcool.

-Wufei, tu as bu ?

-Oh, si peu!

-Mais, tu es ivre...

-J'ai besoin de ca pour me donner du courage!

Ses mains redescendent vers ma ceinture. Je me débats. Il n'a aucun mal à m'immobiliser.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Et... et toi ?

Je tente à nouveau de le repousser.

-Ca fait plus de deux mois, deux putains de mois et j'ai jamais pu te toucher! Bordel!

-Mais je...

-Oh oui, tu vas me sortir le refrain de la pauvre petite pute. Ca ne te dérangeais pas te baiser avec des inconnus mais celui que tu dis aimer, rien! Ceinture ! Je ne peux pes te toucher.

-Ce n'était pas pareil, ils payaient et...

-Oh, ils payaient.

Je le vois saisir son portefeuille, il en sort des billets.

-Wufei ? Non.

-Combien? Combien ils te payaient pour pouvoir te sauter? Hein combien devrais-je payer pour te baiser ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix... Tu ne comprends pas, j'étais obligé.

Sa voix devient mielleuse tandis qu'il se rapproche encore plus de moi.

-OH, Ephraïm? On a toujours le chiox. Comme tu as eu le choix de te prostituer, de prendre des clients... et comme tu as le choix de coucher avec moi... Ou alors tu prends la porte.

Il s'écarte et me désigne la porte.

-Alors, que choisis-tu?

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues tandis que je me précipite vers la porte. Une fois dehors je me met à courir. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, une fois dans le centre ville, que je m'arrête de courir. Ce n'est aussi qu'a ce moment que je m'apercoit qu'il pleut. Je marche, ou plutôt erre, mellant mes larmes à la pluie. Pourquoi Wufei...? Pourquoi...?

-Eh! Ephraïm!

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Duo Maxwell. Je séche mes pleurs d'un revers de ma main.

-Bonjour, Duo.

-Salut, Ca va?

-Oui, ca va.

Mais mes larmes contredisent mes paroles.

-Ephraïm ? Y-a un problème avec Wufei ? Allez, viens , faut que tu en parles, on serra mieux chez moi.

Je me laisse guider, comme une vulgaire marionnettte. Je ne me rend mêm pas compte que je suis assis dans son salon, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

-Alors ? C'est à cause du boulot de Wu? Tu sais, moi aussi ca m'arrive d'avoir peur, avec Heero... J'ai peur d'être abandonné une nouvelle fois. Mais il revient toujours à l'heure, ou sinon c'est que leur patron les a retenu...

-Je ne crois pas que Wufei était au travail. Il est rentré saoul... Complétement ivre. Et il a voulu...

Je sens Duo qui me prend dans ses bras, je me laisse aller à se réconfort que l'on m'offre.

-Je vais appeler Heero, il aura peut-être une idée.

Fin POV.

Duo se saisit du portable sans repousser Ephraïm, pour autant.

-Heero, est-ce que Wufei est au boulot ? Mais non c'est pas pour le faire chier, comme si je l'emmerder tout le temps. Non, ah t'es sur? Mais il est jamais malade! Non, parce que j'ai rencontré Ephraïm. Oui, il était tout seul. Non, j'ai pas sonné chez eux... Ohoo tu me laisse en placer une, quand tu parles tu parles toi hein... Donc, avant que tu me coupes... comment? Que je me dépèche. Bien, alors Wufei est saoul chez lui et... Heero! Heero! Oh le con, il a raccroché.

Au commisariat.

-Barton?

-Quoi?

-Tu as vu Chang aujourd'hui ?

-Non, mais...

Trowa se saisit du calendrier.

-Oh merde. C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la mort de Meiran.

-On va le chercher, vite.

Ils arrivent chez Wufei vers 20h00 ils sonnent, personne ne répond. Heero repèra une fenetre ouverte et ils rentrèrent.

-Il est parti.

-Faut le retrouver.

Ils firent la tournée des différents bars, mais personne n'avait vu Wufei. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent au vieux port.

-Je ne crois pas que Chang soit du genre à aller voir les putes.

-Je ne le croyais pas non plus mais il est là.

Ils le rejoingnit, il était sur le point de monter avec une fille. Trowa se saisit du bras gauche de Wufei et Heero du droit, ils l'emmenèrent de force jusqu'à chez lui. Trowa fouilla dans ses poches et trouva enfin ses cles. Il ouvrit la porte et ils montèrent à l'étage. Heero fiy couler un bain, lorsqu'il y eut assez d'eau? Ils y plongèrent la tête de Wufei;

-Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, Cinq.

Ils le remontèrent. Wufei beugla:

-Mais lâchez moi, je vais vous...

Mais ses amis lui remirent la tête sous l'eau. Au bout de trois ou quatre plongées successives, Wufei avait en grand partie désaouler.

-ca y est, tu vas enfin nous écouter.

-Gueulez pas, j'ai mal au crane.

Trowa soupira.

-Emmène le à la cuisine, je vais essayer de trouver de l'aspirine.

Pendant que Wufei avalait l'aspirine, Heero passa un coup de fil à Duo.

-Duo, on l'a retrouvé... Quelque part... On est chez lui... Appelle Quatre, préviens le que Trowa risque de rester ici un bout de temps... Oui, moi aussi...

-On peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Trowa à Wufei.

Wufei mis sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je sais pas... Où est Ephraïm ?

-Chez moi, avec Duo.

-Quoi?

-Tu l'as mis à la porte parce qu'il ne voulait pas... coucher avec toi.

-Quoi?

-On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, souffla Trowa.

-C'est la mort de Meiran...

-Ca tu dois l'expliquer à Ephraïm, pas à nous...

-Ouais, passe moi ton portable.

Chez Maxwell-Yuy

Quatre venait d'arriver et essayer d'expliquer à Ephraïm que chaque année, à la même date, Wufei buvait...

Le téléphone le coupa.

-Allo... ah je sais pas, il veux peut-être pas te parler. Je lui demande.

Duo tourna la tête vers Ephraïm en lui montrant le combiné.

-Dis lui que je préfère lui parler en face... Quand il ne sera plus ivre.

-T'as entendu ? Non, il passera chez vous quand tu seras plus bourré. T'as désaoulé? Oui? Passe moi Heero, non plutôt Trowa, il sait pas mentir à Kitty-Kat.

Duo passa le combiné à Quatre.

-Bonsoir. Il a désaoullé dans la baignoire??? Combien de fois??? Cinq ou six??? et de l'aspirine et du café... Ok à toute.

Quatre raccrocha et s'adressa à Ephraïm.

-Il voudrait te voir.

-J''avais compris. Merci . Je vais rentrer. A pied.

-Mais il pleut Ephraïm.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais lui dire...

Lorsqu'Ephraïm passa la porte, il croisa Heero et Trowa qui lui désignèrent le canapé. Wufei y était assis, la tête entre les mains.

-Wu ?

Il se leva et commenca à parler

-Je... suis désolé... Je...

Ephraïm s'avanca pour se caller dans les bras de Wufei.

-N'en parle pas s'il te plait, pas maintenant...

-Je...

-S'il te plait, plus tard, je veux seulement être avec toi... Ne m'abandonne pas.

C'est à ses mots que Wufei comprit quel avait été l'impact de son comportement sur Ephraïm.

-Tu viens te coucher... enfin je peut prendre le canapé si tu...

-Viens...

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous condusit à l'étage. Nous nous allongeons tous les deux, puis il se blotit dans mes bras tout en laissant ses pleurs coulés. Deux larmes roulent sur mes joues et se perdent dans ses cheveux.

A mon réveil, il est encore assoupi, dans mes bras. Enfin pas totalement puisque il ouvre les yeux. Je l'embrasse, un peu étonné par ce soudain baiser il met quelques secondes à réagir. Emporté dans un flou de sensations, je sens mon corps s'échauffer de notre proximité. Tout comme la dernière fois, c'est moi qui cesse le premier, par crainte qu'il ne l'interprette mal.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Ephaïm descend à la cuisine pendant que je rentre dans la salle de bain. Je m'adosse à la porte et tente de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai bien failli tout gâché, encore.

_POV d'Ephraïm_

Je mets en route la cafetière quand on sonne à la porte. Wufei, étant sous la douche, je me décide à ouvrir. J'ai toujours un peu peur de tomber sur un membre de sa famille.

-Mr Chang ?

-Non, mais je...

-Veuillez signer ici, s'il vous plaît.

Je me saisit de la feuille que me tend le postier, il me remet une lettre et s'en va. Je retourne dans la cuisine, tenant cette lettre entre mes mains, la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

Il ya des caractères chinois sur l'enveloppe, ce doit surement être important pour Wufei.

Je monte à l'étage et toque à la porte de la salle de bain, n'ayant aucune réponse je l'entrouvre légèrement. Wufei est sous ladouche, le dos contre la paroi en verre.Il a les yeux fermés et son souffle est irrégulier. Je ne comprend pourquoi que lorsque je vois sa main, sur son bas ventre, il se caresse... Sa tête se renverse en arrière.Je me sens gêné, non, je suis gêné. Je referme discretement la porte quand j'entends Wufei parlé.

-Oh, Ephraïm, regarde à quoi j'en suis réduit.

En entendant l'eau s'éteindre je redescend rapidement à la cuisine. Je dépose la lettre sur la table, à côté de sa tasse de café. Dix minutes après, il me rejoint à la cuisine. Son regard se trouve attiré par l'enveloppe, tant mieux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté son regard sans rougir.

-Euh, tu viens de recevoir ça.

Il ne lève pas les yeux vers moi, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Bonne chose ou pas, je ne saurais le dire.

Il se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvre, doucement, cependant ses mains tremblent, dénoncant son impatience.

Il dépose l'enveloppe sur la table et se plonge dans la lecture de la première feuille. Un sourire éclaire son visage. Il range les feuillets dans l'enveloppe, et se saisit de sa tasse. Il regarde sa montre et soupire. Il se lève et s'approche de moi, il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime.A ce soir.

-Moi aussi.A ce soir.

Je me lève et le regarde partir, il tient l'enveloppe dans sa main.

Fin chapitre 6

On ne tue pas l'auteur... (elle est très bien entourée)

Alors qui a écrit ?? une petit idée ?? reviews ??


	7. Chapter 7

**CHANGER DE VIE(S) **

Chapitre 7

-Mon ange ?

-Uhm...

Un corps qui s'enfouit encore plus sous la couette. Un sourire. Des lèvres qui se rapprochent d'autres lèvres... Une caresse...Un baiser... Un sursaut...Une respiration rapide...Des yeux qui s'ouvrent... Une tête qui se tourne doucement...Un soupir...

-Wufei?

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Nous devons nous lever...

-Mais, il est 6h30. Tu travailles aujourd'hui?

-Non, mais l'avion arrive à 8h30.

-L'avion?

-Une surprise... Tu veux bien m'accompagner?

-Oui bien sur...

Des couvertures repoussées... Deux corps qui se lèvent... Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier...De l'eau qui coule...

Wufei était sous la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps et le réveiller.

Comment va-t-il régir? J'ai bien vu son regard quand il me tendait la lettre qui venait de Chine. Pas jaloux, non inquiet...

Wufei sortit de la douche en soupirant; il entendit Ephraïm s'activer dans la cuisine et sentit l'odeur du café. Il se sécha rapidement et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il était installé à la table, la tête entre les mains.

-Ca ne va pas?

Il releva la tête et sourit.

-Si si, une bonne douche me réveillera.

Ephraïm attrapa une tartine et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

-Mais après déjeuner, parce que là, j'ai faim...

Il vit Wufei tendre la main vers son visage et rabattre ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Devant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, Wufei sourit et s'expliqua :

-Je le fais pour toi. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes. C'est normal mais je ne peux rien te dire, du moins pas avant que l'avion arrive.

-Je vois. Je te fais confiance...

-Merci.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est au tour d'Ephraïm d'être sur la douche, Wufei se retint de peu d'aller le rejoindre, de le toucher, de le caresser. Il se rappela le regard de son amour quand il l'avait embrassé ce matin, ce regard apeuré... Il soupira et fouilla dans le placard, essayant de trouver, ou plutôt de retrouver, sa chaussure, il en avait bien une dans sa main mais l'autre ?

-Tiens, ta chaussure.

-Ah merci.

Wufei prit le temps de détailler Ephraïm, il avait enfilé un jean ample ainsi qu'une veste bleue foncée, toujours ample. Il se saisit des clés de la voiture et ouvrit la porte.

-Allez, en route.

Une demi-heure après, ils pénétrèrent dans l'aéroport. Ephraïm remarqua combien Wufei semblait anxieux.

-C'est quel vol ? Wu ?

Mais Wufei ne répondit pas et fixait alternativement le panneau de contrôle et les portes de sortie.

-Wufei ?

-Je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas te faire ça, mais en même temps je peux pas la laisser seule ici.

L'annonce retentit.

-Le vol numéro 836366 en provenance de Hong Kong va bientôt atterrir piste 5, hall D.

-Je ne sais pourquoi tu as voulu venir ici mais maintenant il faut que tu assumes... Et on n'est pas venu pour rien.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Viens, on y va...

Wufei attrapa la main d'Ephraïm et se dirigea vers le fameux hall, attendant avec les autres personnes.

Les passagers de l'avion sortaient un à un. Tout à coup, Wufei sourit et leva la main.

-DIE !

Une fillette de 8 ans sauta dans les bras de Wufei. Celui-ci l'embrassa avant de se tourner vers Ephraïm.

-Papa, 'die' veut dire papa.

Ephraïm sourit à Wufei. Celui-ci se retourna alors vers sa fille.

-Alors ça va, le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

-Shifou... meiyisi _Si... ennuyant..._

-Stop stop, pas en chinois Meiran.

- Weishenme ? _Pourquoi ?_

Wufei se tourna vers Ephraïm.

-Meiran, je te présente un ami...

-Bonjour Meiran.

-Bonjour. Tu es un collègue de papa ?

-Et bien, je...

Ephraïm se tourna vers Wufei, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Non ma puce, il habite avec moi, il...

-Oh un colocataire, alors ?

-Non, c'est plus qu'un ami pour moi.

-Ah. Au fait, je suis pas venue toute seule.

Arriva alors une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. A sa vue, Wufei déposa Meiran au sol.

Non, pas elle !!

-Meiran, je t'avais dit de rester près de moi.

-Madame Zemin, heureux de vous revoir.

-Je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Xiao mei.

Elle se tourna vers Ephraïm et le détailla.

-Et vous êtes, jeune homme ?

-Ephraïm Freidman, enchanté.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle se tourna vers Wufei.

-Oui... Oh, mon ami, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer le voyage que j'ai fait. Tout a commencé lorsque vous avez eu l'amabilité de nous envoyé ces billlets de classe économique, alors que nous méritions largement des billets de 1ère classe. Vous auriez au moins pu faire un effort pour votre fille. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est encore terriblement choquée par la mort de votre femme... Et, à côté de moi, il y avait un... de ses... comme lui là. Ils se croient toujours chez eux, alors que nous ne sommes pas en Afrique.

-Xiao mei !!! soupira Wufei.

Mais elle ne prêta pas attention à son intervention.

-Donc, je me suis plainte à l'hôtesse, c'est logique. Et ils l'ont envoyé en première classe, vous vous rendez compte, c'est absurde...

Wufei la coupa.

-Bien, allons récupérer vos bagages.

-D'accord et ensuite on rentre ? Demanda Meiran.

-Oui ensuite on rentre.

-J'ai hâte de voir la maison et ma chambre.

-Oui dépêchons.

Ils récupérèrent les valises et regagnèrent la voiture.

-Le trajet jusqu'à la maison est long ?

-Non une demi-heure, lui répondit son père en ouvrant la portière pendant qu'Ephraïm faisait de même.

Xiao Mei s'approcha de la porte et s'installa dans la voiture. Ephraïm, encore surpris tenait la porte sans réagir.

-Vous pouvez fermez c'est bon, à moi que vous ne vouliez vous installez sur mes genoux ?

-Non, pardon.

Il ferma la porte et regarda Wufei. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air impuissant.

Il s'installa à l'arrière avec la fille de Wufei.

Arrivés devant la maison Meiran sortit rapidement de la voiture.

-Ouah, elle est bien, encore mieux que sur les photos, tu me fais visiter ?

-Non, on s'occupe avant de tes valises.

-Voyons, Meiran ne sois pas aussi impatiente. Mais de toute facon vous vous occuperez bien, non ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Ephraïm.

-Oui, je m'en charge.

Wufei remercia Ephraïm.

-Aller viens Meiran.

Tout en visitant la maison, Wufei posa la question qui brûler ses lèvres depuis l'arrivée de l'avion:

-Et vous allez rester ici combien de temps Xiao Mei ?

-Mon avion est dans une semaine.

-Une semaine !! Mais...mais vous allez dormir à l'hôtel ?

-A l'hôtel, à la bonne blague, mais non, ici.

-Ici ? Mais où ? J'ai pas chambre d'amis.

-Mais vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à me preter votre chambre.

-Et bien, le canapé risque d'être un peu petit pour deux.

-Deux ?

Ephraïm venait de les rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là, vous voulez un pourboire ?

En disant cela, elle fouilla dans son sac.

-Xiao Mei, Ephraïm vit ici.

-Comment ça ? Il vit ici ?

-Ephraïm et moi sommes ensemble... depuis maintenant plus de deux mois...

-Franchement vous me décevez Wufei. Je vous croyez plus... enfin moins... Vous voyez quoi, normal.

Il secoua la tête, déjà épuisé de cette semaine à venir.

-Meiran, ca te dirais que j'invite des amis à moi, ils seraient heureux de te rencontrer.

-Oui, ça serait génial, je pourrais au moins voir quelqu'un que tu aimes bien.

-Très bien, je vais les appeler...

Il laissa sa fille avec Ephraïm et sa belle-mère.Ephraïm ne parla pas, visiblement mal à l'aise. Lorsque Wufei revient, ils n'avaient pas bougé.

-J'ai appelé Barton, ils passeront vers 18h30.

-Chouette. Mais c'est qui Barton ? Demanda Meiran.

-C'est un collègue, et un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Vous n'auriez pas du thé à me proposer, Wufei ?

-Si, si bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers sa fille et Ephraïm sentit son besion de rester seul avec elle quelques moments, il décida d'intervenir.

-Venez avec moi, je vais vous en préparez.

Il la guida jusqu'à la cuisine, et pendant qu'il préparait le thé, entreprit de parler pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et comment vous connaissez Wufei, madame Zeimin ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ?

-Non.

-Wufei est mon gendre.

-Quoi ?

-Mon gendre, cela veut dire qu'il était marié à ma fille.

-Oui, je sais... Et Meiran...

-C'est sa fille, le coupa t elle.

-Oui, j'avais compris...

Mais il préféra se taire. Il fixait la porte et sourit quand Wufei et Meiran entrèrent. Wufei prépara un bol de chocolat à Meiran.

-Jeune homme !

Il releva brusquement la tête.

-Oui ?

-Je pense que mon thé est prêt.

-Oh, oui désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

Il se leva et la servit. Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine. Wufei déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et le rejoingnit. Il l'enlaca.

-Tu m'en veux ? chuchota t il dans son cou.

-Non, seulement, je suis un peu ... en fait je sais pas comment t'expliquer. C'est si...

Wufei déposa sa tête sur son épaule et lui attrapa les mains. Ils se séparèrent rapidement en entendant le raclement de gorge de Xiao Mei.

-Vous devrez faire attention, Meiran n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous rentriez chez vous quelques temps, jeune homme.

-C'est hors de question, Xiao Mei. J'aime Ephraïm et sa maison et ici. Si nous vous dérangeons vous pouvez...

-Wu, s'il te plaît.

L'horloge sonna 18 heures.

-Die, die, tes amis ils arrivent bientôt. Je vais aller mettre une belle robe.

-D'accord ma puce. Moi je vais préparais quelque chose.

Il regarda Ephraïm, celui-ci sourit et demanda:

-Chinois ?

-Chinois, répondit Wufei.

Dix-huit heures trentes sonna et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de la sonnette de retentir. Wufei alla ouvrir, laissant Ephraïm terminer de mettre la table.

-Bonsoir Yuy. Maxwell.

-Bonsoir.

-Salut Wululu.

Wufei préféra l'ignorer et se tourna vers Heero.

-Barton et Winner ?

-Ils arrivent.

-Entrez.

A peine s'étaient-ils débarraser de leurs manteaux que l'on sonna à nouveau.

-Bonsoir. Désolé du retard, une dernière affaire urgente à traiter.

-C'est pas grave, entrez.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous au salon, ils entendirent des pas venant des chambres situées au-dessus et virent Meiran en descendre.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

-Je vous présente Meiran, c'est ma fille.

Aucun d'autres eux ne posa de question, enfin cela démengeait Duo mais un regard d'Heero lui intima le silence.

-Bonsoir messieurs.

Ils se tournèrent vers Xiao Mei.

-Voici la grand-mère de Meiran. Xiao Mei Zeimin.

-Enchanté madame, je me présente Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Winner ? Le dirigeant de la Winner Corporation.

-Lui-même.

-Vous savez que beaucoup d'encre à couler sur vous... Mais mon ami, qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête, ce mariage est ...

Wufei fit diversion, la scène du restaurant lui revenant en mémoire.

-Nous allons passé à table, c'est prêt.

Le repas se déroula relativement bien, jusqu'à ce que Xiao Mei comprenne que tous les convives étaient gays.

-Mais je ne pense pas que se soit quelque chose de très stable pour Meiran.

-Ecoutez, cela va faire 6 ans que je n'ai pas vu ma fille, où alors seulement pendant une semaine ou deux et je pense que...

Ce fut au tour de Duo de le couper.

-Moi je pense que ce qui pourrait le plus être instable pour Meiran c'est d'avoir une grand-mère homophobe et raciste.

-Mais, franchement, voir son père avec...

D'un geste de la main, elle désigna Ephraïm. Il prit la parole.

-Madame, j'aime Wufei, à tel point que s'il me demander de partir je le ferais... Je me doute que sa fille est ... toute sa vie et c'est pour ca que je partirai mais...

-Je ne te demanderais jamais de partir.

Wufei ne remarqua pas les regards noirs que jetait sa fille à Ephraïm. On sonna.

-Tu attends encore quelqu'un Wufei ? Demanda Duo.

-Je vais ouvrir, répondit Ephraïm, heureux de quitter cette table où l'ambiance était devenu électrique... Lui avait bien vu les regards de Meiran.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Sofia ?

-Ah, Ephraïm ! Pourrais tu donner ça à Wufei, il l'avait oublier.

-Oublier ?

Meiran venait d'arriver et regardait Sofia.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir ma belle.

-Tu es l'amie de mon papa ?

-Non, je n'ai pas ce plaisir.

-Dommage.

-Meiran, retourne à table s'il te plaît.

-Non.

En entendant son père arrivait, Meiran courut vers lui.

-Va au salon, ma puce.

-D'accord, die.

Quanq Wufei reconnut la personne à la porte, il se tourna vers Ephraïm, mais Sofia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Bonsoir Wu.

-Bonsoir... et au revoir.

Wufei referma la porte sur la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'Ephraïm.

-Tiens, Sofia t'a rapporté ceci.

Et Ephraïm lui tendit son portefeuille.

-Tu l'avais oublier.

Wufei fixa, incrédule, son portefeuille puis Ephraïm.

-Ephraïm, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je...

-Alors quand je ne t'offre pas quelque chose, tu vas le chercher ailleurs... Tu as été voir Sofia, en plus. Tu es encore plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais.

-Attends Ephraïm !

-Laisse moi !! J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Et Ephraïm ouvrit la porte et quitta l'appartement.

-Merde.

-Wufei, il y a un problème ? Demanda Quatre.

-Où est Ephraïm ? Questionna Duo.

La seule réponse qu'ils obtinrent furent :

-Merde, merde, merde.

Wufei se saisit de son manteau et l'enfilla en passant la porte. Il courrut après Ephraïm. Lorsqu'il reconnut sa silhouette, il accélèra l'allure. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui.

-Ephraïm, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... ce ne c'est pas passé comme ça... Je ne suis pas allé la voir... Grace à Yuy et à Barton. Mais, je n'ai rien fait... S'il te plait, regarde moi.

Ephraïm releva ses yeux vers Wufei.

-Pourquoi tu...

-J'étais saoul mon ange, je ne voyais pas que ce qu'il compte le plus pour moi est sous mes yeux... J'ai failli de perdre une fois, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

-Jure le moi.

-Ce ne se reproduira plus, je te le jure sur la tête de ce que j'ai le plus cher au monde. Je te le jure.

-Je veux rentrer...

-Allez viens...

Ils parcoururent quelques pas, quand :

-Chang Wufei ?

Wufei se retourne vers l'inconnu.

-Oui ?

Il sent Ephraïm s'accrocher à lui.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Wufei se tourne vers Ephraïm, ce dernier est incapable de détacher son regard de l'homme, de Lui.

-Ephraïm ne t'appartient pas, et maintenant que j'ai vu ton visage tu vas m'avoir sur le dos et passer les prochaines années de ta vie en prison... Ce sera toujours infime par rapport à la vie que tu as gâchée.

Sur ces mots, Wufei fit demi-tour et enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Ephraïm. Il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de l'homme.

-On se reverra, et même très rapidement Chang Wufei... Très rapidement et je reprendrais ce qui est à moi.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 7...

Et Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous... comme cadeau: le chapitre 8 dans une semaine au lieu de deux...

Kisu et joyeuses fêtes!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHANGER DE VIE(S) **

Chapitre 8

Ils regagnèrent l'appartement en silence. Une fois dans l'entrée, Wufei se tourna vers Ephraïm.

-Mon ange ?

-Wu, s'il te plaît... Ne me demande rien.

Ils retournèrent au salon, Wufei bien décidé d'obtenir des informations sur cet homme.

-Vous savez que c'est très impolis ce que vous venez de faire, Wufei.

-J'ai mes raisons Xiao-Mei.

Quatre se leva et se tourna vers Wufei.

-Nous allons y aller, il commence à se faire tard.

Wufei remarqua le signe de tête de Trowa et les suivit dans l'entrée.

-J'ai trouvé celui qui s'est servi de mon nom quand il est allé ... voir Ephraïm .

Il continua sous les regards de Wufei.

-C'est un de mes collaborateurs, des mesures ont été prises et ...

-Son nom ?

Ce fut Duo qui intervint.

-Alors là tu rêves, on te connais, tu vas aller lui faire une jolie tête au carré... et même si c'est tout ce qu'il mérite...

-Winner ?!

-Duo a raison. C'est hors de question que je te révèle son identité.

-Comme vous voulez...

La semaine passa sans grand encombre, enfin sauf si l'on considère la présence de Xiao Mei comme un encombre.

C'était le jour de son avion et Wufei se sentait relativement bien. Il était occupé à préparer le déjeuner de sa fille, Ephraïm de son côté devait surement être sous la douche, au bruit de l'eau. Et Xiao Mei, cela ne l'interressait pas.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant une porte claquée violement qu'il soupira. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait encore inventer ?

-Wufei !

-Bonjour Xiao Mei.

Ne pas soupirer, ne pas soupirer.

-Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus sous ce toit.

-Votre avion n'est que dans une heure.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous nous avez imposé à votre fille et à moi...

-Non. Mais je présens que vous allez me le dire.

-Vous croyez que je suis née de la dernière pluie... ce, cet...

Wufei porta son attention sur Ephraïm qui venait d'arriver, ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

-Xiao Mei, venez en au fait, s'il vous plait.

-Vous mettez votre avenir et votre carrière en danger en hébergeant ça.

Elle désigna Ephraïm d'un geste de la main.

-Xiao Mei, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et...

-Mais vous aviez alors omis de me dire qu'il était marqué...

-Marqué ?

-J'ai vu sa cicatrice... C'est ainsi que l'on marque le bétail et vous le savez...

-Xiao Mei.

-Vous avez une pute sous votre toit, cria-t-elle.

-Xiao Mei, Meiran dort.

-En parlant de Meiran, il est hors de question que je la laisse ici, avec...

-Ca suffit. Je crois que je suis le plus apte à lui expliquer qu'Ephraïm n'a pas eu le choix.

-Soit. Mais vous aurez assez rapidement la visite d'une assistante sociale.

-Une assistante sociale, mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?

-Bonjour !

Meiran venait d'arriver, et son arrivée mettait fin à cette joute verbale. Elle courrut vers son père et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa grand-mère.

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu part, grand mère.

-Oui ,et si tu veux partir avec moi...

-Non, je reste avec die.

-Très bien.

Elle embrassa Meiran et se dirigea vers l'étage. Arrivée à proximité d'Ephraïm, elle ralentit et lui murmura.

-Si jamais Wufei perd son travail à cause de vous ou si jamais Meiran...

-Madame Zeimin, je ne ferais jamais du mal à Wufei ou à Meiran... Et si jamais son travail venait à découvrir que je... je partirais mais pas avant... pas avant.

Il releva les yeux et les ancra dans ceux de Xiao Mei.

-Je l'aime.

Elle appela un taxi et partit pour l'aéroport.

Il s'est passé deux semaines, pendant lesquelles Ephraïm faisait de son mieux pour gagner l'amitié de Meiran. Deux semaines donc très éprouvantes.

Il pleuvait, devant la PJ Ephraïm attendait Wufei en discutant avec Quatre et Duo. Leurs compagnons vinrent les rejoindre et ils repartirent main dans la main... Ils ne prétèrent aucune attention à l'homme derrière eux.

Wufei ne vit pas l'homme sortir l'arme de sa poche intérieure.

Il sentit seulement une secousse dans son dos.

Il se retourna brusquement, son cerveau enregistra les données, images par images.

Le tireur s'enfuit

Ephraïm est à terre.

Du sang macule ses vêtements.

Ephraïm est touché.

L'homme l'a touché.

Pourtant il le visait, lui.

Ephraïm s'est interposait.

Ephraïm a été blessé.

Ephraïm a été blessé à cause de lui, c'est sa faute...

-Ephraïm ?? Non.

Il s'agenouille à ses cotés.

-Non ? Pourquoi ?

-Il t'aurai tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il sait que sans toi je n'aurais pas eu la force de lui résister plus longtemps. C'est si peu en comparaison de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

-Ephraïm... ??

-Non, laisse moi parler, je sais que je n'aurais plus la force après. Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre un petit peu, de profiter. Tu m'as montré que tous ne sont pas mauvais. Oh non, non, ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas faire pleurer un ange comme toi, mais même ça je n'ai pas réussi.

Ephraïm essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Wufei mais à la place des larmes, il laissait des traces de sang.

-Grâce à toi j'ai réussi à retrouver une vie quelque peu normale, j'ai même aimé à nouveau et pour la première fois.

Une toux l'obligea à s'arrêter de parler. Sa main était maculée de sang.

-L'ambulance arrive.

Qui a dit ça, personne ne le sait mais cela n'a d'importance pour personne, le fait est seulement enregistré.

-Tu crois que j'irais en enfer ?...

-Non, non, quelqu'un comme toi ne peux aller qu'au paradis mais enfer ou paradis c'est auprès de moi que je te veux et que tu resteras, l'ambulance va arriver, les médecins vont te soigner... Ephraïm, c'est toi l'ange, tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre, après la mort de Meiran, je n'était que la moitié de moi-même et puis les Mœurs ont eu besoin de nous et là, je t'ai rencontré. Nous avons recommencé à vivre, chacun avec son passé.

La sirène de l'ambulance retentit.

-Là, ils arrivent...

Wufei se releva, permettant aux médecin de transporter Ephraïm dans l'ambulance, il monta à ses côtés, lui tint la main.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, ils attendent dans le couloir que la salle soit prête.

-Wufei ??

-Je suis là mon amour.

Ephraïm retire la croix qu'il a autour du cou et la tend à Wufei.

-Tiens, je sais que tu n'es pas croyant mais garde la, s'il te plait, pour moi... en souvenir de moi.

Puis sur ces mots les médecins l'emmenèrent dans la salle d'opération. Wufei se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de la salle d'attente.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai demandé aux meilleurs médecins de ce service de s'occuper de lui... Ils vont le sauver.

-hm, merci Winner.

L'attente fut longue et douloureuse. Wufei se releva brusquement lorsqu'il vit un chirurgien arriver vers eux en essuyant le sang qui tâchait ses mains.

-Nous avons pu le sauver...

-Où est-il ??

-Dans la chambre 412.

Wufei partit en courant vers la chambre indiquée.

-Docteur ?

-Votre ami a perdu beaucoup de sang, il est possible qu'il ne se réveille pas... Je suis désolé.

-Je vois, merci.

Wufei pénétra en courant dans la chambre 412. Ephraïm était allongé sur le lit, avec des perfusions et une aide respiratoire. Wufei tira une chaise à côté du lit et s'y assit. La tête dans une main, et l'autre tenant celle d'Ephraïm.

-Je suis là, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je ne partirais qu'avec toi.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas que ses amis étaient rentrés dans la pièce.

-Wufei, tient nous au courant, nous rentrons...

-N'hésite pas à appeler, on viendra.

-Merci.

Mais son regard ne quittait pas Ephraïm.

Il restait assis là pendant des heures, ne prêtant aucune attention aux infirmières qui passaient dans la chambre...

-Je ne peux pas rester comme ça?? Ce n'est pas possible... tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas à cause de moi...

-Ce... n'est pas à cause de toi !

-Ephraïm??

Wufei releva vivement la tête pour apercevoir son amour qui lui souriait. Mais il le vit aussi refermer les yeux et entendit le bip-bip inquiétant des appareils...

Les médecins se précipitèrent dans la chambre tandis qu'une infirmière faisait sortir Wufei de la pièce.

-Mais et Ephraïm??

-Il est entre de bonnes mains monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais en attendant??

-Je ne sais pas, aller boire un café, dit-elle en claquant la porte.

-Un café, j'ai eu mon compte de café.

Wufei marchait dans les couloirs et ses pas le portèrent vers la petite chapelle. Il regarda la croix dans sa main et entra. Il s'assit sur un banc, mit la tête entre ses mains et attendit. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule.

-Monsieur?

-Hum?

Wufei releva la tête pour croiser le regard du prêtre. Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés.

-Vous savez, parler fait parfois du bien.

-Je ne vous connais pas, pourquoi vous raconterais-je ma vie? Pourquoi est-ce que je dirai que la personne la plus chère à mes yeux ne se réveillera jamais? Et que cette croix sera le seul souvenir que j'aurais de lui?

Wufei lui montra la croix. Le prêtre la fixa incrédule

-Où? Où avez-vous eu ce bijou?

-Un ange me l'a donné...

-Cet... ange ne se nommerait-il pas Ephraïm?

-Comment, comment savez-vous que...?

-C'est moi qui lui ait offert...

-D'où le connaissez-vous?

Sa voix s'était brusquement faite agressive et dure.

-Je l'ai connu quand il avait 17 ans... Puis nous nous sommes perdus de vue il y a bientôt 4 ans. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir dans ses conditions. Que s'est-il passé?

-Il s'est fait tiré dessus pour me protéger... répondit Wufei tout en se remémorant ces images.

-Et est-ce qu'il est...?

-Mort? non.

-Alors rien n'est encore perdu.

-Monsieur Chang?

L'infirmière qui avait mit Wufei à la porte s'approcha d'eux.

-Comment va-t-il? Est ce qu'il...?

-Votre... ami est sauvé d'affaire, le médecin voudrait vous parler, il vous attend dans la chambre.

-Merci.

Wufei se tourne vers le prêtre:

-Je... tenez, voici mon adresse... Je pense qu'Ephraïm sera heureux de vous revoir.

-Merci, allez vite le rejoindre...

Wufei pénétra dans la chambre. Il regarda Ephraïm en soupirant.

-Il est tiré d'affaire, monsieur.

Wufei se rendit alors compte de la présence d'une femme dans le couloir, il la rejoignit.

-Lucrézia Noin, médecin, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-S'il est sauvé, pourquoi avoir voulu me voir ?

-Vous savez que ce jeune homme s'est fait tiré dessus, je dois en informer la police.

-Je sais, mais pas la peine de le faire, je vais m'en occuper, croyez moi.

-Monsieur, vous ne devez pas faire vous-même justice. Qui l'aidera si vous n'êtes plus là ? De plus, vous pouvez être suspect...

-Pardon, vous pensez que j'aurais pu... blesser volontairement Ephraïm ?

-En effet, ce n'est pas exclu... mais pour ma part je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu faire ça.

-Merci... Dans combien de temps, se réveillera-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépends de lui, mais après-demain au plus tard, c'est sur.

-Die ! Die !

-Meiran qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis rentrée à la maison après l'école mais tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai téléphoné chez tonton Duo et tonton Heero mais il n'étaient pas chez eux, alors j'ai appelé chez tontons Quatre et Trowa. Et ils m'ont dit qu'ils arrivaient. J'ai cru que tu étais avec eux... Mais ils m'ont dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, et j'ai cru que...

Wufei prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien, mais c'est grâce à Ephraïm.

-Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Wufei ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra avec Meiran.

-Il... va s'en sortir... hein Die ?

-Oui... il va s'en sortir...

-Monsieur Chang !

Wufei reporta son attention sur le médecin.

-Je vous donne ma parole qu'il s'en sortira.

-Merci.

Il la vit tourner la tête vers Meiran.

-C'est ma fille.

-Elle vous ressemble.

-Non, elle est le portrait craché de sa mère.

-Je pense qu'elle voudrait rester seul avec lui. Je crois qu'elle a des choses à lui dire.

Wufei rentra à son tour dans la chambre et s'approcha de sa fille.

-Je dois... je te laisse avec lui.

-Shi ! _Oui !_

Il ferma la porte en jetant à nouveau un regard à l'intérieur. Meiran avait pris sa place sur le fauteuil.

J'entends papa fermait la porte, puis je regarde à nouveau Ephraïm. Papa m'a dit que c'est grâce à lui s'il n'était pas blessé.

-Pardon Ephraïm. Je... s'il te plait ne meure pas, papa à besoin de toi, je ne l'avais plus vu comme ça depuis la mort de maman. Il semblait... non il était heureux, grâce à toi. Quand je suis arrivé, je m'attendais à me retrouver seule avec lui mais tu étais là, entre nous deux... Bien que tu n'aies jamais rien fait pour, je ne t'ai pas aimé car tu m'avais pris mon papa. Tu étais toujours là, entre lui et moi, nous séparant. Mais tu as toujours étais gentil, tu essayais de me parler, de me connaître... Et moi je ne voulais pas... J'ai même demandé à papa qui il choisirai entre nous deux. Et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ? 'Mais, Meiran pourquoi je devrais choisir je vous aime tout les deux aussi fort.' Mais bien sur ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais alors je me suis arrangé pour que tu trouves une photo avec nous trois, maman, papa et moi ; pour que tu comprennes que tu étais de trop. Et le soir je t'ai entendu parler à papa :

-Meiran ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Elle était très belle.

-Comment sais-tu ?

Je suppose que tu lui as tendu la photo. Le lendemain, il est venu me voir...

_FLASH BACK_

_-Meiran, je peux te parler ?_

_-Oui, bien sur._

_Il m'a tendu la photo._

_-Je te demande de ne plus les laisser n'importe où._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Ephraïm est tombé sur l'une d'elle, il a dit que tu ressemblais à ta mère..._

_-Ce n'est pas nouveau._

_-Meiran ! Cela lui a fait de la peine. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai sentis. Je voudrais que tu fasses des efforts quand tu es avec lui. De tout façon demain je reprends le travail alors quand tu reviendras de l'école vous serez tous les deux tout seul._

_FLASH BACK_

Et lorsque je suis revenue de l'école, je t'ai menée la vie dure. Tu avais tout préparé, je ne t'ai pas remercié, tu m'as demandé si j'avais des devoirs et si je voulais de l'aide... Je t'ai répondu que je ne voulais de l'aide de quelqu'un comme toi, et que tu n'étais pas mon père, que tu n'étais rien pour moi... Je voulais te faire sortir de tes gongs, que papa est enfin quelque chose à te reprocher. Mais non, tu t'es levé, tu as débarrassé la table avant de monter dans la chambre de papa, dans votre chambre...

Meiran regarda Ephraïm en soupirant, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, puis continua à exprimer ses remords.

-Lorsque papa est rentré, il s'est étonné de ne pas te voir avec moi, je lui ai dit ne pas d'avoir vu depuis mon arrivée. Il a alors eu l'air inquiet. J'entends encore ses pas dans les escaliers. Puis je l'ai entendu t'appeler. Je suis montée pour savoir ce que tu allais lui dire et je t'ai vu prendre des vêtements dans un sachet plastique en haut de l'armoire.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Ephraïm ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je suis de trop, je pars, je ne dérangerais plus._

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne veux pas te voir partir, Ephraïm, je t'aime. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, tu comprends ?_

_FLASH BACK_

Meiran releva la tête en sentant la main dans la sienne bouger.

-J'ai été touché par ce qu'as dit ton père...

-Oh Ephraïm.

Meiran se jeta au cou du jeune homme en riant et pleurant.

-Doucement Meiran.

-Ah _lao jia_ euh pardon... je vais chercher papa.

-Die ! Die !

Wufei se releva rapidement.

-Quoi ?

-Il... Viens dans la chambre, dit-elle en abordant un sourire shinigamiesque (elle a trop fréquenté son tonton duo)

Wufei suivit sa fille dans la chambre, anxieux. Il fut alors accueilli par un sourire et une paire d'yeux noisettes.

-Ephraïm ? Tu es réveillé.

-Oui... Je...

-Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'excuser, si ?

-Si...

Wufei s'assit près d'Ephraïm avant de le serrer dans ses bras...

-Je t'aime Ephraïm, comme tu m'as manqué mon ange...

Meiran sortit téléphoner à la demande de son père, pour rassurer ses équipiers et leurs compagnons.

Wufei attendit que sa fille ait refermée la porte. Il se tourna vers Ephraïm qui était blottit contre lui.

-EphraÏm, il faut qu'on parle...

Le ton grave qu'abordait Wufei fit relever la tête à Ephraïm.

-L'homme qui a tiré, c'est Lui... c'est Lui qui est responsable de tout ton passé...

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la fenêtre, voulant à tout prix éluder la question.

-Ephraïm, je dois savoir...

-Et que feras-tu lorsque tu sauras ?

-Il doit être puni, Ephraïm, pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

-Il m'a aidé...

-Ephraïm, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il t'a exploité... Il s'est servi de toi...

-Et toi, tu veux te servir de moi pour l'avoir... C'est la même chose...

-Tu insinues que... je ressemble à cet homme !

Wufei attrapa Ephraïm par les épaules.

-T'ai-je déjà forcé à quoique ce soit ? Ephraïm regarde moi !

Le jeune homme ancra ses prunelles dans celles onyx de son vis-à-vis.

-Je t'aime...

La réponse déstabilisa Wufei. Il tourna la tête vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir.

-Bon, je vois. On en reparlera. Fais-moi confiance.

-Die ! Ca y est j'ai téléphoné à tout le monde et le docteur m'a dit que tu pourras sortir dans deux semaines Ephraïm.

-Deux semaines... cela nous amène pratiquement à Noël...

FIN CHAPITRE 8

Oui je sais je suis en retard, Noël n'est pas dans deux semaines, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut (et ce qu'on veut) !!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHANGER DE VIE(S)

* * *

**

Tiens, tu vois Wilfried que le Chapitre 9 n'étais pas encore publié:

Chapitre 9

* * *

Wufei rendait visite à Ephraïm tous les jours, accompagné de Meiran et quelques fois de ses amis.

Cette fois-ci ils étaient tous présents. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre, lorsqu'ils y entrèrent ils trouvèrent Ephraïm encore endormi. Wufei le réveilla doucement et c'est à ce moment que Duo remarque le bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table de chevet.

-Tu as un admirateur, Ephraïm.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un magnifique bouquet... je serai de toi Wufei je ferais attention.

Ephraïm se tourna vers la table de chevet, un gros bouquet de roses violettes y était posé.

-Il y a une carte, remarqua Quatre.

Wufei la prit et la tendit à Ephraïm. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la carte.

-IL était là !

-Quoi ?

-Il était là, il m'a offert se bouquet, c'est LUI...

-Chut calmes-toi, calmes toi... tu veux dire que celui qui t'as tiré dessus est venu te voir... et que c'est lui qui t'a laissé ce bouquet.

-Il me dit de le rejoindre immédiatement et alors peut être qu'il sera magnanime... peut être qu'il ne sera pas trop sévère... et qu'il t'épargnera...

- Laisse le dire... Il ne pourra rien nous faire.

-Oh, Wu tu ne le connais... tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

-Ephraïm ?

Ce fut Quatre qui prit la parole.

-Demande au médecin de signer ta feuille de sortie.

-Mais, il ne voudra jamais, il reste pratiquement 4 jours…

-Oh, mais la signature de Quatre Raberba Winner ça compte, ne l'oublie pas Ephraïm ?

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient devant la maison de Wufei.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent sa sortie anticipée de l'hôpital, Wufei se montra encore plus attentionnée que d'habitude à l'égard d' Ephraïm. Attitude qui finissait par mettre Ephraïm mal à l'aise ; Wufei avait insisté pour posé quelques jours de congé.

POV d'Ephraïm

Je les rejoins dans le salon. Je vois Wufei dans la cuisine, et Meiran met la table… Pour quatre.

-Tu attends quelqu'un Wufei ?

Il se retourna, surpris que je sois là.

-Ah, Ephraïm ? Meiran, tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ?

-Ouais, Ephraïm, on va se balader au parc ?

-Au parc ? Pourquoi pas.

Quand nous rentrâmes, Meiran me conduisit à l'étage et ne me laissa redescendre que lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle me saisit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Ce n'est qu'arrivé en bas de l'escalier qu'elle me lâcha la main. Je vois Wufei dans l'entrée, il discute avec un homme. Ils rentrent tous les deux dans le salon, et je peux enfin voir cet invité.

-Père Solal ?

Ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être lui…

-Bonsoir Ephraïm.

-Mais comment vous…

-Je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital, il était à la chapelle… répondit Wufei.

-A l'hôpital, mais alors vous savez que…

-Oui, ton ami m'a expliqué ce que tu faisais là-bas… sans entrer dans les détails.

Ephraïm s'approcha de l'homme, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.

-Vous m'avez manqué…

-Toi aussi. Je n'espérais pas te revoir… pas dans ses conditions…

Wufei leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient passer à table. Ils s'y installèrent, quand Wufei les eu servit, il remarqua que le prêtre baissait la tête, ainsi qu'Ephraïm. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, il se tourna vers Ephraïm.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu prier avant ?

-J'évitais que tu ne t'en aperçoive.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu vas trouver ça stupide.

Wufei prit la main d'Ephraïm dans la sienne.

-Venant de toi, cela ne peut pas être stupide.

Ephraïm sourit en dégageant doucement sa main de celle de Wufei. Ce fut le père Solal qui répondit à la question de Wufei.

-Connaissez vous Trent ?

-Ephraïm m'en a vaguement parlé.

-Ce jeune homme était contre la religion d' Ephraïm… l'empêchant de venir me voir à l'église. Je ne suis pas fâché que tu ne sois plus avec lui Ephraïm, tu mérites quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux.

-Père Solal, je ne pense pas que se soit le meilleur moment pour parler de ça.

-Et qu'est-il devenu ? demanda le prêtre.

Ephraïm soupira et replongea son attention dans son assiette.

-Je ne sais pas. Cela va faire bientôt deux ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles… et je ne souhaite pas en avoir.

-Deux ans ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis tout ce temps ?

-Non, quelques mois… Trois, bientôt quatre.

POV de Solal.

Je les vois se regarder, droit dans les yeux. Tendrement. C'est justement de ça qu'à besoin Ephraïm… de tendresse.

-Et qu'as-tu fais avant de rencontrer monsieur Chang ?

-Wufei, appelez moi Wufei.

Je souris à cet homme.

-Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai erré…

Il regarde la fillette et je comprends qu'il ne me parlera que lorsqu'elle ne sera pas là. Wufei le comprend aussi, puisque une fois le repas terminé, il l'emmène dans sa chambre.

-Après Trent, j'ai… travaillé pour un de ses … amis.

Son regard se voile et j'en déduis que se sont là des souvenirs douloureux.

-En fait, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu rencontrer Wufei… Il y a eu une descente de police un soir et j'ai été embarqué. Wufei s'est chargé de m'interroger… Nous sommes allés boire un café ensemble, puis il m'a donné son adresse… Et je suis venu chez lui.

-Comme ça ?

-Oui, cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Mais, il aurait pu… vouloir profiter de toi ou…

-C'est ce que tous ont fait… à part Wu… et vous.

Je porte la tasse de café à mes lèvres. Ephraïm a accordé toute sa confiance à ce Wufei, j'espère qu'il la mérite. J'aperçoit Ephraïm sourire et je tourna la tête pour voir Wufei arriver.

-Meiran est couchée, elle vient de s'endormir.

Il regagne sa place à table. Il s'assoit alors que je prends la parole, voulant comprendre ce que m'a dit Ephraïm.

-Bien… Ephraïm, qu'est ce que tu entendais par travaillé pour un des amis de Trent ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? me demanda Wufei.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-L'ami d'Ephraïm, Trent, l'a échangé contre de la drogue… Il s'est retrouvé à devoir travaillé pour un proxénète.

-Wu !?

-Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Vous croyez que c'est facile à admettre… Facile de voir la réaction des personnes qui compte pour moi ?

-Non, bien sur…

Le silence retomba.

-Ton père est au courant ?

-Ton… père ? Mais, Ephraïm, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Non, à vrai dire… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis parti avec Trent … et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit au courant …

SAUT DANS LE TEMPS

POV de WUFEI

Il fait encore nuit. Je me lève doucement, faisant attention de ne pas réveillé Ephraïm. Le père Solal est parti tard hier soir, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir une conversation avec Ephraïm. Je sors de la chambre et m'approche de celle de Meiran. J'entrouvre la porte pour voir ma puce endormie tranquillement dans son lit. Je souris en refermant la porte avec douceur. Je descend au salon et ouvre la porte fenêtre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ephraïm ne l'a jamais parlé de son père. Après tout, je ne sais pratiquement rien de son passé. Les seules choses que je sais sont du au fait que je l'ai forcé à me les révéler.

Je prends conscience de sa présence que lorsque ses bras m'enserrèrent. Il dépose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? lui demandais-je.

-Non, j'avais froid…

Nous restons ainsi quelques moments, avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A toi.

Il redresse la tête et retire ses bras. Je ne tente rien pour l'en empêcher.

-Et ?

Je reste silencieux, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon d'amener la conversation.

-Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que je n'étais pas la personne qui te fallait. Peut être que Sofia…

-Tais toi !

-Pardon ?

-Je ne suis pas attiré par Sofia… ni par personne d'autre… A part toi, bien sûr.

Oups, trop tard. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, je me saisis de ses mains.

-Wu ? Tu m'en veux ?

-De quoi ?

-Du fait que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon père ?

-Oui.

Je l'entends soupirer.

-Et non.

Il relève ses yeux vers moi. J'ai toujours aimé la couleur de ses yeux, on ne sait en définir la teinte exacte. Bleue ou verte, cela dépend de la lumière et de son comportement. En ce moment, ils sont plus bleus que verts. Je vois ses lèvres bougées. Je reporte alors mon attention sur ses paroles.

- … ne comprends pas.

-Moi aussi je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes parents…

-Je pense que se sont des blessures encore trop profondes.

-Tu parles pour toi ?

-Oui…

Il reporte son attention sur le paysage.

-Tu serais vraiment monté avec Sofia… si tes amis ne seraient pas intervenus ?

-Ephraïm, j'étais saoul et…

-Quelqu'un m'a dit que l'alcool révélaient les vrais pensées des personnes.

-Ephraïm …

-Tu voulais vraiment allé avec Sofia ?

-Ephraïm !! Sofia ou une autre, peu importe, c'était toi et toi seul…

-Avoue que tu as eu une drôle de façon de me le prouver.

-On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ?

Il baisse la tête.

-Non.

Ce 'non' semblaient plus ressembler à un 'oui' qu'à autre chose.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Meiran qui mit fin à la conversation, encore une fois. Décidément, elle arrivait toujours à point nommé.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Meiran.

-Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ?

POV d'Ephraïm

Meiran s'approcha de son père, ce dernier la pris dans ses bras.

-Je vais préparer à déjeuner.

De la cuisine, je les entends parler.

-Dis, Die, c'est quoi la fête à ton travail ?

-La fête, ah oui… Le commissaire a décidé d'organiser une petite fête de Noël, chaque personne viendra avec sa famille.

Tiens, avec sa famille… alors tu iras sûrement avec ta fille, n'est ce pas Wu ? Tu ne veux pas que tous tes collèges puissent me reconnaître, cela foutrait ta carrière en l'air…

-Ephraïm ?

Je me retourne brusquement, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Oui ?

-Tu as entendu ? Notre conversation ?

-Oh, la fête ? Quand est-ce que c'est ?

-Demain soir. Si tu voulais bien venir…

-Mais, Die, Ephraïm est obligé de venir… parce que c'est ta famille, avec moi.

Wufei me regarde et sourit.

-Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?

Je jette un regard sur Meiran, elle aborde son plus beau sourire.

-Je serais content de venir.

FIN CHAPITRE 9

reviews ?

* * *

Alors, voici quelques infos trouvé sur asiaflash, j'ai choisi le nom du prêtre en fonction de son portrait caractérologique mais pour Ephraïm, c'est d'abord le nom qui m'a frappé… mais la personnalité colle… Quant à l'affinité Wufei-Ephraïm, j'ai regardé juste avant de mettre le chapitre 09 en ligne !!!

**Prénom : Solal**

**portrait caractérologique**

 Votre prénom est marqué par le réalisme, l'efficacité, la persévérance, et met son bonheur dans sa tranquillité. En effet, il est vital pour vous de vous assurer ce qui peut vous mettre à l'abri du besoin, qu'il s'agisse d'un jardin à cultiver, d'un travail procurant le pain quotidien ou d'une entreprise plus vaste à laquelle vous vous consacrerez. Presque toujours vous aspirez à une possession vous permettant d'être relativement certain du lendemain. Pour parvenir à vos fins, vous ne rêvez pas, mais vous vous révélez dur à la tâche. Vous êtes donc à l'image du boeuf de labour — animal paisible, lent, routinier, mais capable de déployer une force considérable et d'accomplir avec patience une oeuvre utile.

**Prénom : Ephraïm**

**portrait caractérologique**

 Vous êtes avant tout un individu profondément sensible et émotif, en qui tout retentit et se marque en profondeur. Cette grande sensibilité explique vos réticences et votre susceptibilité.

 Vous sentant vulnérable, vous mobilisez constamment vos énergies à prendre des précautions. Car si vous vous laissiez aller à la sensibilité, on pourrait ne faire de vous qu'une bouchée ! Si vous éprouvez le besoin de vous protéger en ne vous embarquant pas dans n'importe quelle aventure, vous estimez ne faire preuve que d'une prudence parfaitement légitime.

**Wufei**— **Ephraïm**

Bonne entente possible et même probable. Mais Ephraïm, qui a besoin de temps et de tendresse, risque de se bloquer devant la fougue enthousiaste et exigeante de Wufei. Si Wufei est plus âgé de quelques années que Ephraïm, ce sera plus facile que le contraire. En tout cas, Wufei devra apprendre à tenir compte de la sensibilité de Ephraïm, et celui-ci devra essayer de se laisser aller davantage.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**CHANGER DE VIE(S)

* * *

**

**Alors Petite note concernant le chapitre 7:** J'ai oublié, et mon oubli a été noté par Wilfiried, de dire que : le personnage de Xiao Mei et sa présence,sont dues à l'intervention du cerveau de mon bétâ Wilfired... Alors, MERCI JOWILAL

Chapitre 10

* * *

C'est le soir de la fête, je suis sous la douche tandis que Wufei s'occupe de sa fille. Je me saisis d'un peignoir et entre dans la chambre. Je cherche des vêtements qui pourraient aller avec l'évenement. Je vais recontrer, ou plutot revoir, les collèges de Wufei.

-Tu ne vas qu'en même pas mettre ça ?

Je me retourne pour voir Wufei dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est déjà prêt. Il a laissé ses cheveux libres, il est vraiment très séduisant dans son costume.

-Meiran ?

-Devant la télé, elle est prête.

-Alors c'est moi qu'on attend !

Il n'a pas l'air décidé de bouger, je lui tourne le dos. Je me saisis des vêtements que j'ai préparés.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi, non ?

-Attends.

Il s'approche de l'armoire et fouille dans les vêtements.

-Tiens.

Il me tend un jean's avec une veste blanche. Il sort de la chambre en me déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je les rejoins dans le salon. Il me sourit en me voyant arriver.

-Tu es magnifique !

Je lui sourit tout en enfilant mon manteau. Nous montons dans la voiture. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux, pour masquer leur tremblement. Il m'attrape la main et me la serre doucement, comme pour me prouver qu'il est là. Nous arrivons au commissariat, il se gare. Les lieux sont décorés et un sapin illuminé trône dans l'entrée. J'ai peur que l'un d'eux me reconnaisse, et comme si cette stupide pensée me portait malheur ; je vois venir vers nous la femme qui m'avait examiné lors de la descente. Je baisse la tête espérant que mon visage ne lui rappelle rien.

-Chang ! Mais où sont Barton et Yuy, ce sont toujours eux qui te traînent ici, enfin plutîot vos compagnons ?

-Bonsoir Po !

Elle porte le regard sur Meiran, elle s'agenouille devant elle.

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Sally, et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Meiran.

Elle se relève.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un enfant, Chang ?

-C'est mon papa.

-Quoi ? mais comment… ?

-Faut-il vous faire un dessin, docteur ?

-Haha, très drôle.

Je sens son regard se porter sur moi.

-Bonsoir.

Je relève la tête.

-Bonsoir.

Je sais qu'elle m'a reconnu car son regard se porte sur moi puis sur Wufei. Elle s'adresse à Meiran.

-Les autres enfants sont à côtés, va donc les rejoindre.

-Va jouer Meiran.

Nous la regardons passer dans la pièce d'à côté ;

-Chang ! On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

Il l'attrape par la manche et la force à le suivre jusqu'à dans la cour. Wufei essayant sans doute de justifier ma présence. Je n'aurais jamais du venir. Je les rejoins.

-Wufei !

Ils portent leur attention sur moi.

-Je vais rentrer… Je ne devrais pas être là, ce n'est pas ma place… Amuse toi bien …

Je fais demi-tour et commence à marcher quand une main ensèrrent mon poignet. Il me fait pivoter vers lui et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, il m'embrasse. Je savoure sa bouche contre la mienne. Mes lèvres s'entrouvent sous la caresse de sa langue. Lorsque le baiser se termine, je le sens poser son front sur le mien.

-Hey !

J'ouvre les yeux.

-Si tu rentres, on rentre. Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser rentrer seul avec ce dingue en liberté.

-Wu ?

-Alors ?

Je sens une main sur mon bras. La femme prend la parole.

-Restez, s'il vous plait.

-Mais...

-Je m'excuse, je voulais être sur des sentiments de Wufei à votre égard.

-Tu es fixée maintenant ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

Wufei me prit la main et nos doigts se mêlèrent, tandis que nos yeux se rencontraient.

-Oui.

Nous rentrâmes dans le commissariat.

-Wuffy !!

-Bonsoir Maxwell. Et pour la dernière fois c'est Wufei.

-Tu pourrais au moins de retourner pour me parler. C'est très mal élevé de ta part.

-Mais comme je sais que c'est toi.

Duo se plaça juste devant Wufei, je ne pus réprimer un sourire en voyant sa tête.

-Bonsoir Duo ;

-Ah, bonsoir Ephraïm.

Nous fûmes rapidement rejoins par les collègues de Wufei ainsi que Quatre. Meiran arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Environ un quart d'heure après, le patron de Wufei arriva. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il se souvienne de moi, il n'était pas présent lors de la descente.

-Commissaire.

-Bonsoir Chang.

Il regarde notre petit groupe.

-Je vois que vous êtes tous présents. C'est un honneur, Monsieur Winner de vous avoir ici.

-Je vous remercie, Mr Kushrénada.

Il porte son attention sur Duo et d'où je suis, je peux voir le regard devenu noir d'Heero.

-Maxwell, c'est toujours un plaisir.

-Moi aussi monsieur, la décoration est vraiment très bien faite cette année.

Il se tourne vers moi et Meiran, cette dernière m'a prise la main, sûrement impressionné par cet homme… sûrement autant que moi.

-Nous n'avons pas l'honneur d'être présenté ?

Ce fut Wufei qui parla.

-Voici, Meiran, ma fille et Ephraïm…

Je le regarde, me demandant s'il va réellement dévoiler sa relation avec moi.

-…mon compagnon.

Je lui souris, heureux qu'il n'est pas honte de moi.

Je me demande ce qui a le plus surpris le commissaire, le fait que Wufei est une fille ou qu'il soit avec un homme ?

-Votre fille ?

Ah, c'était donc à cause de Meiran qu'il paraissait surpris.

-Oui, de mon mariage…

-Mariage ?

-Commissaire ? Vous allez tout répétez ?

-Ah, non. Bon, amusez vous bien.

Une heure après.

-Wu, je reviens.

-Où tu… ?

Je lui désigne les vestiaires d'u mouvement de la tête.

-Ah.

Il continue de parler avec Barton.

Je rentre dans les vestiaires, la chaleur y est moins insupportable que dans la salle.

Fin POV d'Ephraïm.

Ephraïm ouvre le robinet et regarde l'eau remplir le lavabo. Il se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage.

-Vous devriez faire attention.

Il sursaut et se retourne vers l'homme adossé à la porte. Il le reconnut aussitôt.

-Ah, Heero. Mais pourquoi dites-vous ca ?

-Kushrénada. Il a la mauvaise habitude de s'intéresser à ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir.

-Vous parlez de Duo ?

-Hn !

-Euh, enfin… Wufei m'a parlé du fait que votre équipe se retrouvait quelque peu sur la touche… Et que l'ambiance entre vous et le commisaire était assez…tendue.

-Disons que Kushrénada a fait des avances à Duo… et que j'ai du lui faire comprendre de ne pas recommencer.

-Oh… Je vois.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires et Ephraïm retourna avec Wufei. Ephraïm était presque au côté du chinois, quand on le bouscula.

-Désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu.

Il regarda l'homme et recula immédiatement de quelques pas.

-Oh, c'est… pas grave… je…

Oh, non pas lui, pas lui, pas lui.

FLASH BACK

_-OK, mais c'est bien dommage tu commençais à me plaire..._

_Il me saisit le menton d'un geste brusque, me sourit avant de prendre sa veste et de quitter le commissariat. _

FIN FLASH BACK

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe nez à nez avec lui. Mais c'est pas possible, je suis maudit ou quoi ?

-Bon… Je vais vous laisser… au revoir….

Respire calmement, il t'a pas reconnu, il t'a pas reconnu.

Ephraïm fit demi tour et marcha vers Wufei… mais c'était sans compter la main qui se saisit de son bras.

-On ne serrait pas déjà vu quelque part, tous les deux ?

-Non…Non…je… ce n'est pas possible…

Il se dégagea.

-Excusez moi mais on m'attend…

Aller quelques mètres, quelques mètres et je suis tranquilles…

POV de Wufei.

Je vois Ephraïm arrivait près de moi, et s'asseoir en soupirant.

-Un problème, Ephraïm ? demanda Duo.

-Je suis en train de me demander pourquoi je suis venu ici ?

Je le regarde.

-Pourquoi tu te demandes ça ?

-J'ai croisé ton collègue…

-Lequel ?

-Mais j'en sais rien lequel… celui qui m'a interrogé avant que tu prennes la relève… Tu te souviens…

-Celui qui t'a interrogé ?

FLASH BACK

_-Non, mais temps que vous y êtes vous n'avez qu'à organiser un tournante, aussi ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Vous lui avez refilé le flic le plus pervers de toute la PJ et son client s'est barré avec son pognon... Il va se faire tuer._

_-Il attendra avant de payer sa came, c'est tout_

_-Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout! Ephraïm ne se drogue pas. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui..._

_-Je te remplace!_

_-Mais...?_

_-Je te remplace, insista Wufei_

_-OK, mais c'est bien dommage tu commençais à me plaire..._

_Il lui saisit le menton d'un geste brusque, lui sourit avant de prendre sa veste et de quitter le commissariat._

FIN FLASH BACk

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, il y avait une chance sur combien que tu tombes sur lui ?

-J'en sais rien… et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est de ma faute ? Si ?

Je suis surpris du ton qu'il a utilisé… tout comme les autres. Ephraïm prit la parole, d'un ton plus calme.

-Désolé… je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça… Mais, s'il m'avait reconnu et si…

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Bien…

Je vis Meiran s'approcher et elle s'installa sur mes genoux.

-Dis, Die, on rentre quand ?

Elle étouffa un bâillement. Je lui souris, et me releva tout en la tenant dans mes bras.

-On y va ma puce. Bonsoir. A lundi.

Ephraïm prend Meiran pendant que j'enfile ma veste. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Une fois rentrés à la maison, je monte directement Meiran dans sa chambre. J'entends Ephraïm rentrer dans notre chambre. J'embrasse Meiran.

-Die ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux demander à Ephraïm de venir ?

-D'accord.

Je rentre dans la chambre, il est changé.

-Ephraïm, Meiran t'attends.

-Elle m'attend ?

-Elle veut te dire bonne nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient dans la chambre et se couche à mes côtés. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui murmure :

-Je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez mieux…

-Moi aussi… Wu ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

J'éteignis la lampe et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

FIN CHAPITRE 10.

Alors, reviews ou pas reviews ??

J'ai compté, il ne me reste plus que 2 chapitres, et une séquelle, bien sûr (Séquelle qui sera dédicacé à Wilfried, qui trouve Changer de Vie(s) trop... guimauve )

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**CHANGER DE VIE(S)**

**réalisé avec l'aide de mes deux bétas...**

Chapitre 11

* * *

Ils sont devant la télévision, Meiran entre eux deux. Le téléphone sonne. Meiran se lève et décroche.

-Die, c'est Tonton Quatre.

Wufei se lève et prend le combiné. Ephraïm se redresse et le regarde.

-Winner ? Le chalet ? Attends, je leur demande.

Il met la main sur le combiné et regarde Ephraïm.

-Quatre nous propose de passer Noël avec eux, dans un chalet. Ca vous plairait ?

-Oh, oui, dis oui Ephraïm dis oui, s'il te plaît !

-C'est comme tu veux, Wufei…

-Quatre on vous rejoindra là-bas… Oui. Au revoir.

POV de Wufei.

Je me rassois sur le canapé et Meiran se met à côté de moi.

-C'est le chalet dans lequel tu allais quand tu ne pouvais pas venir chez wãizòmò _(grand-mère) _?

-Oui, c'est celui-ci.

-Et on part quand ?

Je me tourne vers Ephraïm. Je suis heureux de voir que cela lui plaît.

-Après demain, ma puce. On doit les rejoindre à la gare.

FIN POV

SAUT DANS LE TEMPS

Ephraïm et Meiran rentrèrent d'une ballade au parc. Ils étaient au train de mettre la table quand le téléphone sonna. Ephraïm décrocha.

-Wufei ? Oh, je vois… tu ne sais pas à quelle heure tu vas rentrer ?

Il raccrocha. Meiran se tourna vers lui.

-C'était Die ?

-Oui, il va rentrer tard.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux puis une heure après allèrent se coucher.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Ephraïm ?

Il se redressa sur le lit et ouvrit la lampe.

-Ma puce ?

-Je peux rester avec toi, jusqu'à ce que Die rentre ?

-Oui, Meiran.

Elle se coucha et Ephraïm ferma la lampe.

-Die va rentrer, n'est ce pas Ephraïm ?

-Mais bien sur, il ne nous laissera pas. Il travaille tard, c'est tout mais je te jure qu'il rentrera.

Wufei ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se dirigea de suite à l'étage. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de sa fille et s'approcha du lit. Vide. Wufei sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il se précipita dans la chambre d'Ephraïm. Il avança doucement vers le lit et sourit en voyant deux personnes dans le lit.

-Die ? c'est toi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir, Meiran ?

Elle étouffa un bâillement et regarda Ephraïm.

-Tu me raccompagnes dans ma chambre, Die ?

-Mais bien sur ma puce.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Meiran regarda son père.

-Tu sais, Ephraïm il était triste.

Wufei l'embrassa et la borda.

-Je sais, je sais… Bonne nuit Meiran.

-Bonne nuit Die.

Wufei retourna dans sa chambre. Il se changeait lorsque Ephraïm se réveilla en sursaut.

-Meiran ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je l'ai raccompagné dans sa chambre…

Wufei se couche à ses côtés. Ephraïm vint dans ses bras.

-Nous partons demain…

-Oui, bonne nuit mon ange.

-Bonne nuit Wu.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Ephraïm se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Wufei. Il s'habille rapidement et descend à la cuisine. Il préparait le petit déjeuner, quand son regard fut attiré par des lettres. Il y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil. Une d'entre elle ne portait ni timbre ni adresse. Il hésita à l'ouvrir puis finalement céda à la tentation.

_Mon très cher mal'akhim_

_Je retrouverai toujours ta trace, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors attends toi à reprendre rapidement ta place à mes côtés. Mais avant, je te ferais passer l'envie de recommencer… Je pense que cette chère Sofia te l'a dit. Profite bien des quelques jours qui te restent._

_Shisha._

Ephraïm laissa tomber la lettre par terre, bien qu'elle n'était pas signée, il savait qui en était l'auteur. Il reprit ses esprits en entendant Wufei se lever. Il se saisit de la lettre et de l'enveloppe et les fourra dans sa poche.

-Bonjour Ephraïm.

-Bonjour Wu. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Avec toi, toujours…

Wufei sourit. Il vit les lettres.

-Il y a du courrier ?

-Je n'ai pas regardé.

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux lettres en s'asseyant à la table.

-Meiran n'est pas levée ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais elle a veillé tard.

-Ah.

Ils se mirent à déjeuner.

-On va préparer les valises. Et on réveilla Meiran ensuite.

Les valises chargées, Wufei attacha la ceinture de Meiran, Ephraïm monta devant et Wufei mit le contact.

Une demi-heure après, ils furent arrivés à la gare. Ils se dirigèrent vers le quai et aperçurent leurs amis qui les attendaient.

-Bonjour.

Le train arriva. Ils montèrent dans le wagon et s'installèrent.

Lorsque le contrôleur passa, Meiran était assoupie et Duo somnolait sur l'épaule de Heero.

-On arrive bientôt ?

Ephraïm regarda Meiran. Elle dormait encore, ce ne pouvait donc pas être elle. Mais alors…

-Non, Duo.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Duo reposa la même question.

-Oui, on arrive bientôt, répondit Wufei.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Meiran ne pose pas cette question alors que c'est elle l'enfant. Alors grandis un peu Maxwell.

-Missant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, trois voitures les y attendaient. Ils prirent la direction du chalet et y arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Wahou, c'est beau, s'extasia Meiran.

Quatre s'ouvrit et les invita à rentrer.

Au milieu du salon trônait un sapin de Noël naturel, entièrement décoré et illuminé de mille feux. Des guirlandes lumineuses paraient les murs de couleurs chatoyantes : rouges, verts et or dans une harmonie parfaite.

Ils allèrent déposée leurs valises dans les chambres qui leurs étaient attribuées et allèrent se promener. La soirée se déroula bien.

Le matin suivant, Meiran fut la première réveillée. Durant la nuit, la neige est tombée en abondance. En voyant ça, Meiran fut subjuguée par la joie et était décidée à transmettre ce sentiment à tout le monde. Elle courut vers la chambre de son père, ouvrit la porte avec fracas et s'écria :

-IL NEIGE !!!!

La réponse de son père ne se fit pas attendre :

-Meiran, retourne te coucher et ne nous casse pas les pieds.

Heureusement, la fin de la phrase ne fut pas entendue par Meiran puisqu'elle se perdit entre les plis de la couette que son père avait rabattu sur sa tête.

Elle continua sa tournée jusqu'à la chambre de Trowa et Quatre et répéta l'action. Mais elle ne savait pas que les deux époux se câlinaient de manière intense. Une fois la porte refermée, Quatre demanda à Trowa :

-Tu crois qu'elle a vu quelque chose ?

Meiran, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la dernière chambre. En ouvrant, elle se heurta à Heero en lui fracassant le nez avec la porte.

-IL….

Mais Heero la coupa.

-Laisse Duo dormir. Il vaut mieux pour nous tous.

Après l'euphorie du moment, tout le monde descendit pour déjeuner, en prenant soin de toujours laisser Duo dormir…

Mais hélas, il dut bien se réveiller à un moment. En le voyant descendre, tout le monde retint son souffle car les réactions de l'endormi sont « légèrement » imprévisible. Dans la cuisine, ce fut un branle-bas de combat :

-Meiran, attrape le vase et surtout ne le lâche pas, c'est pour ton bien, dit Quatre tout affolé.

-Et toi, Ephraïm, vas mettre le plateau-repas à l'abri si tu veux qu'il reste quelque chose encore mangeable, lança Heero, ou plutôt l'estomac d'Heero.

Duo, lui, était encore dans les escaliers car le matin, il ne faut pas le pousser avant qu'il n'ait bu son chocolat. Il prit la plus grande tasse possible puis la chocolatière et se servit tout en restant posté devant la fenêtre. Sa réaction fut inhabituelle et inattendue :

-Tiens, il neige, dit-il tout en restant dans un état semi végétatif.

Meiran, en voyant ça, décida de reposer le vase. C'est à ce moment précis que Duo se réveilla totalement.

-IL NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGE !!

-Meiran, le vase, vite !!!

Mais il était trop tard, en effet, Duo, maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens, s'était mis à sauter dans tout le chalet, faisant un carnage sur son passage. Et le vase n'y échappa pas et alla se fracasser sur le sol.

Il sortit en coup de vent et se donna le privilège de marcher le premier dans la neige immaculée. Il fit même un ange.

Ephraïm regarda Wufei.

-Il réagit toujours comme ça ?

-Et oui, et là il est encore calme.

Le soir arriva rapidement et lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils découvrirent des paquets au pied du sapin.

Meiran et Duo se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers les paquets et en firent la distribution.

Wufei prit la main d'Ephraïm et l'attira vers le sapin. Les cadeaux furent ouverts.

-C'est pour toi, tonton Quatre.

Quatre regarda son paquet, puis défit l'emballage. Ce cadeau l'intriguait, en effet, Duo le regardait en silence et en souriant. Il reporta son attention sur le cadeau qu'il venait de déballer. Une pochette, contenant une liasse de documents.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Avant que tu ne les regarde, sache que tu n'y est pas obligé…mais il ne manque que ta signature…

Quatre, intrigué par les paroles de son époux, ouvrit la pochette.

-Des papiers d'adoption ?

-Oui… Vu que tu aimes les enfants j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être une bonne idée. Et comme je te l'ai dit il ne manque que ta signature.

Quatre sauta au cou de son mari.

-Merci, c'est un cadeau sublime.

Ephraïm les regarda en souriant, se rappelant du soir où Trowa était passé chez Wufei avec ces fameux documents.

-Duo ?

Heero tendit un petit paquet à Duo. Ce dernier l'ouvrit rapidement, impatient. Un écrin.

-Heero ? c'est bien ?

-Veux tu m'épouser Duo ?

Duo se précipita dans les bras d'Heero.

-Oui…Oui

Ephraïm sourit, pensant au cadeau que lui allait offrir à l'homme qu'il aimait.

LE SOIR MEME

-Wufei ? Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau. Ferme les yeux.

Wufei entendit des bruits de tissu, des vêtements que l'on ôte.

-Tu peux les ouvrir.

Wufei vit alors Ephraïm, nu, devant lui.

-Je suis prêt Wu, Joyeux Noel.

* * *

_mal'akhim ange en hébreu._

_Shisha six en hébreu._

Fin Chapitre 11

TADINDIN moi, sadique…………… la suite demain, promis… ou maric au plus tard (mais c'est au TPE qu'il faut vous en prendre...)


	12. Chapter 12

CHANGER DE VIE(S)

**Voici (enfin) le lemon, depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait...**

**Alors vous êtes prévenu(e)s si cela vous choque, vous pouvez passer ce chapitre, cela ne génera en rien la compréhension de l'histoire...**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 11 BIS _**lemon**_

* * *

-Wufei ? Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît. 

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau. Ferme les yeux.

* * *

Wufei entendit des bruits de tissu, des vêtements dont l'on se débarasse. 

-Tu peux les ouvrir.

Wufei vit alors Ephraïm, nu, devant lui.

-Je suis prêt Wu, Joyeux Noel.

Wufei se leva et s'approcha d'Ephraïm.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non…

Wufei sa saisit des vêtements de son compagnon.

-Rhabille…

-Attends… J'en ai envie. Et ça j'en suis sur.

Ephraïm posa ses lèvres sur celles de Wufei, ce dernier l'attira alors plus contre lui. Le baiser devint passionné. Ils reculèrent vers le lit où Ephraïm poussa Wufei avant de s'asseoir sur lui. Ils rompirent enfin leur baiser.

-Ephraïm, attends… si on continue je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

-Mais j'espère bien, susurra Ephraïm en s'emparant à nouveau des lèvres de Wufei.

Celui-ci recula. Ephraïm surprit ce mouvement et se releva.

-Je vois… je dois te dégoûter.

Wufei l'attira sur lui, puis renversa leur situation. Il l'embrassa avec passion.

-Non, tu ne dégoûtes pas.

Ephraïm sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Wufei. Il retira l'élastique des cheveux de Wufei et passa sa main dedans. Il surprit le regard amusé de son amant et l'expliqua.

-Je te préfère comme ça, tu as l'air moins sévère.

Il embrassa à nouveau les lèvres offertes et d'un coup de rein, reprit le dessus. Leurs langues commencèrent à nouveau leur bal pendant qu'Ephraïm ôtait les vêtements de Wufei. Lorsque la chemise fut à terre, il susurra à l'oreille de Wufei :

-Touche moi, que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être qu'un morceau de viande.

Wufei laissa parcourir ses mains sur le corps de son amant tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Il enlaça Ephraïm et laissa ses mains remonter le long du buste de son amant le parsemant de baiser, tout en provoquant une vague de chaleur alors que sa peau frissonnait de plaisir. Ensuite, Ephraïm sentit les lèvres de son compagnon se poser sur son dos, une épaule puis l'autre et enfin la base de son cou. Ensuite, les mains de Wufei descendirent, tout comme l'homme qui balaya la colonne vertébrale d'Ephraïm.

La tête de ce dernier bascula en arrière, tout en expirant un gémissement d'extase. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentit un tel sentiment, et il savait que cela ne faisait que commencer. Wufei se redressa et le regarda.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

-Dans le tiroir…

Wufei tendit sa main vers le tiroir et l'ouvrit. Il aperçut une lettre, dans le fond du tiroir. Il sourit en reconnaissant le logo. Ephraïm, se doutant de ce que son amant regardait, lui expliqua.

-J'ai été faire un test… Il est négatif…Il n'y aurait que toi et moi… Si tu veux bien.

Wufei regarda son amant dans les yeux ; puis laissa son regard parcourir le corps étendu sous lui. Il sourit en voyant Ephraïm rougir.

-Wu ? Qu'est ce que tu …

-Je te regarde…

-Je ne suis pas beau… Toi, tu es si… parfait.

Il masqua sa cicatrice.

-Tu n'as pas à douter de toi… Tu es magnifique.

Wufei déposa ses lèvres sur la marque.

-Wu ? Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est…

-C'est seulement toi.

Wufei descendit, se plaça entre les jambes d'Ephraïm ; et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, déposa ses lèvres sur son sexe tendu. Ephraïm gémit, alors c'était ça qu'ils ressentaient tous quand il leur faisait pareil. Il était tellement perdu dans ses sensations nouvelles qu'il réalisa seulement quelques instants plus tard que Wufei venait de faire pénétrer un doigt en lui. Puis un autre, l'élargissant, assouplissant les muscles. Wufei rechercha un point précis. Et il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand encore une fois, il entendit Ephraïm gémir. Wufei vit en souriant Ephraïm agiter la tête sur l'oreiller. Ephraïm, quant à lui était perdu dans une vague de nouvelles sensation : Les lèvres de Wufei sur son sexe, ses doigts en lui. Et aucune douleur. Juste du plaisir. Tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il cria quand Wufei ajouta un troisième doigt. Il avait attendu la souffrance mais il ne la ressentit pas. Et son corps entier se détendit. Il força Wufei à relever la tête et se saisit passionnément de ses lèvres. Wufei retira ses doigts. Il répondit au baiser d'Ephraïm tout en prenant un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour en enduire son sexe. Il ne voulait aucune douleur pour Ephraïm. Il voulait qu'il sente combien il l'aimait. Mais là, il hésita, il avait peur de briser ce lien entre uex, peur de le briser lui…

-Wufei ?

Il se glissa doucement en lui. Ephraïm gémit en sentant Wufei le pénétrer. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration, quand une caresse de Wufei les fit rouvrir.

-Regarde moi.

-Je te regarde.

Le souffle était court, les paroles murmurées.

Ephraïm passa ses mains autour de la nuque du chinois. Wufei sentait l'étroitesse de son amant, ses ongles griffant quelque peu son dos. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait aimé prolonger le moment mais Ephraïm n'était pas loin de venir. Et Wufei accentua le rythme, heurtant ce point particulier à chaque fois. Ephraïm ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Ses mains attrapèrent celles de Wufei et leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps entier d'Ephraïm s'arqua alors que Wufei venait encore une fois de le faire crier.

Deux corps en sueur se mouvant. Deux respirations haletantes se mêlant.

-Wufei ! Je vais…

Wufei accéléra le mouvement en s'emparant des lèvres d'Ephraïm. Le jouissance envahit les deux amants presque en même temps.

Wufei voulut se retirer, mais Ephraïm l'en empêcha en serrant ses jambes dans son dos.

-Reste encore un peu…

Une fois meurs respiration retrouvée, Wufei se retira de son amant et l'attira contre lui. Ephraïm se blottit dans les bras de Wufei. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Wufei, entendant les battements de son cœur.

Wufei caressa les mèches de cheveux indisciplinées de son amant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ephraïm pensa un bref instant à cette lettre, jetée au fond d'une valise, cette lettre qui…

-Wufei ?

-Uhmm…

-Non rien.

Wufei passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ephraïm et l'attira à lui. Il attrapa la main Wufei. Ils fermèrent les yeux, bien décidés à profiter de ce moment de calme et de paix… de tendresse aussi qui ne leurs appartenaient qu'à eux seuls. Un moment que personne ne pourrait leur arracher.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce lemon vous a plu... En tout cas, il a été dur à écrire... Mais j'ai réussi et avec presque pas de retard...

Au prochain chapitre... (qui ne saurait tarder, je pense... Vive les vacances)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHANGER DE VIE****S**

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre...Bonne lecture.

Ouin j'ai finie, c'est triste n'empêche... Mon petit bébé va prendre son envol... lol

* * *

Chapitre 12.

* * *

Meiran regarda son père en soupirant. Il ne se déciderait donc jamais. Elle essaya d'attirer son regard, mais peine perdue. Elle choisit donc une méthode plus douloureuse : son pied partit rencontrer le tibia de son père, sous la table. Ce dernier soupira, bien conscient de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il se leva et prit la parole.

-Je souhaite tout mon bonheur aux nouveaux mariés et beaucoup de patience à Heero…

Des sourires se peignirent sur les visages.

-Voila, redevenons sérieux…

Il se tourna vers Ephraïm. Sa main jouant avec un objet dans sa poche.

-Ephraïm…

**Un mois auparavant.**

Quand Wufei se réveilla, il sentit Ephraïm dans ses bras.

-Salut toi.

-Salut.

Ephraïm le regardait, appuyé sur un coude. Wufei l'attira à ses lèvres.

-Il faudrait penser à se lever. Sinon Maxwell viendra nous chercher.

Ils descendirent rejoindre ceux déjà levés, à la cuisine.

La matinée était finie quand Quatre proposa une balade dans la neige, aux alentours du chalet.

Lorsqu'ils y revinrent, Wufei sentit tout à coup quelque chose de froid atterrir sur sa nuque. Une boule de neige. Il soupira.

-Maxwell, t'es sur de ne pas être un enfant…

-Mais ça ne peut pas être moi, Wuffy. Je suis devant toi.

Wufei se retourna pour voir Ephraïm sourire. Une boule de neige dans la main.

-Alors toi… Tu vas voir…

Il prépara une boule de neige qu'il lança à Ephraïm. Meiran riposta sur Trowa. Et peu à peu, tout le monde se mêla à cette bataille, des camps se formant.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures que les deux équipes déclarèrent forfait, leurs membres étant, des deux côtés, épuisés et surtout trempés.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, devant la cheminée.

Le téléphone sonna.

-Excusez moi.

Wufei se saisit de son portable et répondit.

-Oui ? Humhum. Attends.

Et il passa dans la pièce d'à côté. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait son manteau et enfilait ses chaussures.

-Yuy ? Toujours d'accord ?

Heero se leva, sans que les autres ne comprennent et se saisit des clés d'une des voitures.

-J'ai dit que je t'accompagnerais, je t'accompagne.

-Merci. Barton ?

-Je viens.

Duo regarda Quatre puis Ephraïm.

-Et vous allez où ?

-On n'en a pas pour longtemps. On sera là pour le dîner, au plus tard.

-Au plus tard ? Mais l'après-midi vient seulement de commencer.

Wufei demanda à sa fille de venir.

-Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Euh oui… Pour faire lever Duo je crie au feu… Et si ça ne marche pas, je mets le feu…

-Eh !! Wuffy, qu'est ce que tu apprends à ta fille ?

-Maxwell tais-toi. Non pas ça…

-Oui, je sais… A tout à l'heure.

-Bien.

Wufei s'approcha d'Ephraïm.

-Wu ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, mais…

Mais Ephraïm ne put finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Wufei s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Ils sortirent du chalet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent une voiture démarrer.

-Meiran, tu as l'air au courant, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer ? demanda Quatre.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Non.

Duo soupira.

-Meiran, s'il te plait…

-Non, j'ai promis à Die.

-Et tu as promis quoi ?

-De ne rien vous dire…

-D'accord aussi têtue que son père… On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Six heures plus tard, ils entendirent une voiture se garer devant le chalet. Ils sortirent en trombe.

-Ah, enfin… Et maintenant, on peut savoir ce que vous êtes allés faire ?

Wufei passa devant lui et s'arrêta auprès d'Ephraïm.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Rentrons.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Wufei lui tendit un paquet.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ouvre.

Ephraïm s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

-C'est… Mes papiers…

-Oui

-Mais comment tu les as eus ?

-Le coup de fil que j'ai reçu. C'était pour me prévenir qu'une descente a eu lieu dans le quartier où on t'a… trouvé.

-Mais…

Ephraïm releva la tête vers Wufei.

-Ca veut dire que…

-Ils ont arrêté le responsable. Et il sera jugé… Seulement, il faudra que tu témoignes… contre lui.

-Wu ! Il est capable de…

-Il ira en prison.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai…

-Tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai avec toi. Nous serons tous avec toi.

Le jour du procès arriva rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement aux yeux d'Ephraïm et de ses amis.

-Wufei… Je ne peux pas mettre ça… Tu as vu le prix ?

-Ephraïm… il te faut un costume… Et il n'y a rien en dessous de ce prix.

-Mais…

-Ephraïm tu dois mettre ça.

Ephraïm regarda encore une fois le costume posé sur le lit.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai…

-Ephraïm ! Il faut nous faire confiance. Réponds seulement aux questions qui te seront posées et tout ira bien.

-J'ai confiance en toi, mais…

-Il ne pourra rien te faire. Je te le promets.

Deux heures après, ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ephraïm frissonna en apercevant Shisha. Wufei lui attrapa la main.

-Je suis là.

Ephraïm savait le regard de Shisha sur lui. Wufei sentit sa main se mettre à trembler.

-Mon ange, il est trop tard pour reculer.

-Je ne lui ferait pas se plaisir.

Wufei sourit.

Ephraïm fut entendu comme témoin et l'avocat de Shisha se fit un plaisir de le questionner.

-Comment êtes-vous venu à travailler pour mon client ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je me suis réveillé un matin chez lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas être parti ?

-Je ne pouvais pas, il avait pris mes papiers… Il me tenait.

-Et pourtant, vous êtes parti… avec un capitaine de police.

Ephraïm se tendit et chercha Wufei du regard. Wufei lui sourit.

-C'est exact… Avec le capitaine Chang.

-Il vous a donc accueilli chez lui et ce en échange de vos… faveurs je suppose.

-Non. Wufei n'a rien exigé de ma part.

-Il vous a donc accueilli sans contrepartie.

-Oui…

-Alors que votre présence sous son toit aurait pu mettre sa carrière en jeu.

Lorsque l'audience fut finie, Ephraïm sortit rapidement. Wufei le suivit et le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini… c'est fini…

Wufei sentit un regard sur lui et releva la tête pour apercevoir Shisha, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Wufei le fixa droit dans les yeux en resserrant sa prise sur Ephraïm.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Que le fait que je sois chez toi aurait pu mettre ta carrière en danger ? C'est ce que m'a dit la grand-mère de Meiran, mais…

-Oui, cela aurait pu… seulement ce n'est pas et ce ne sera jamais le cas…

-Alors ça veut dire que c'est fini ? Avec Shisha ?

-Oui, c'est terminé. Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur toi.

Ephraïm fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Wufei. Celui-ci le rejoignit.

-Tu sais, j'aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose… quand on était encore au chalet.

-Je t'écoute…

-Il m'a envoyé des lettres… où il menacait de s'en prendre à toi… avant de me récupérer.

-Tu as gardé ces lettres ?

Ephraïm pensa aux papiers qu'il avait jetés, quand tous été endormis, dans la cheminée de chalet.

-Non, je m'en suis débarrassé. Je les ai brûlés.

-Allons chercher Meiran.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Quatre, Meiran sortit les rejoindre en courant, bientôt suivie de leurs amis.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien… j'espère qu'il va prendre le maximum…

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Quatre s'approcha de Wufei et lui murmura :

-Et pour Ephraïm, ça a été ?

-On aurait pu penser que c'était son procès… Mais maintenant c'est du passé.

Deux mois plus tard.

-Meiran, on va être en retard.

-Je me demande si cela serait le cas de Maxwell…

-Wufei…

-Je plaisante Ephraïm… quoique…

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent sur les lieux du mariage.

-Wu ? Pourquoi ils ont choisi cet endroit ? Il n'y a que des ruines...

-C'est l'église Maxwell. Duo y a été élevé, c'était avant qu'elle brûle… ainsi que toutes les personnes qui y étaient…

La cérémonie se passa sans encombre.

Pendant le repas, Meiran regarda son père en soupirant. Il ne se déciderait donc jamais. Elle essaya d'attirer son regard, mais peine perdue. Elle choisit donc une méthode plus douloureuse : son pied partit rencontrer le tibia de son père, sous la table. Ce dernier soupira, bien conscient de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il se leva et prit la parole.

-Je souhaite tout mon bonheur aux nouveaux mariés et beaucoup de patience à Heero…

Des sourires se peignirent sur les visages.

-Voila, redevenons sérieux…

Il se tourna vers Ephraïm. Sa main jouant avec un objet dans sa poche.

-Ephraïm, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ephraïm sourit, se leva et se pencha vers Wufei.

-Oui.

* * *

TADAM Alors on ne tue toujours pas l'auteur... autrement elle ne pourra pas écrire la séquelle...

Un grand merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews...

Marnie02, Iroko, Olia, SNT59, Gwenaelle, JustShadows, Hahn tha Yehl, SanzoGirl, Catirella, Jojo, Cybele, Nass, Dyneen. Et bien sûr à Wilfried, the bêta-correcteur et gamma lecteur et Alf-Sig (P'tit frère d'a mwa) , the bêta-lecteur.


End file.
